


desperate.

by herr_roysh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herr_roysh/pseuds/herr_roysh
Summary: He was older by the whole life: he was forty-two and omega was eighteen. The gap of two decades was between them but even this didn’t stop them.





	1. crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys.  
> I'm a russian-speaking author. I started to translate this fanfic after requests of chanbaek shippers who had watched this video-trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHuw8dqEbow  
> Since the work is big I have to pay for services of a competent translator in order to post a quality text.  
> If you are interested in this work and want to read its continuation, help me please with the payment:  
> One chapter costs 35$, you can transfer money through WebMoney (рurse number: Z931961861077).   
> I will be grateful for your help!
> 
> You can read new chapters earlier or treat yourself to spoilers from future chapter here: https://www.patreon.com/herr_roysh .

 The white shirt is hiding something for what the young student is ready to sell his soul to the devil. A marker gripped by long, knobby fingers slides along the board; thin cotton snugly fits tensed muscles of the arm that is moving easily from line to line, and Baekhyun forgets how to breathe. The marker drops noisily on the rack, and the man turns his face to the audience showing student’s avid eyes wide chest, hidden by the shirt with a shameful decency, and omega is sure: there definitely was something to look at.

Alpha sits down at the teaching table, looking at the heavy notebook fully scribed with grades of scanty student knowledge. He leads the end of the pen along the sheet with concentration, selecting the name of the next victim.

— The first equation will be written by… — a deep bass with a small note of impudent mockery is heard through the auditorium that quickly immerses in tense silence.

Baekhyun covers his eyes, completely uninterested in what is happening, and only licks his lips which are parched with excitement. He neither cares about a complicated task nor even about the risk to face the board full of an infinitely long plexus of symbols and numbers. He is excited about the teacher.

The second lesson of the second day of the first year was chemistry. Exactly then Baekhyun saw him for the first time, instantly realizing that his chemistry would end right there, that he could close the door on it — and he wasn’t mistaken. The first enthusiastic impression didn’t pass even to the second half-year and marks didn’t seem to appear on the pages of the grade book.

The tall, broad-shouldered Mr. Park excited all first-year students without exception, as he seems to do year after year. Having a special influence on the weaker and gentler sex, he caused the auditorium from time to time to be filled with sweet, excited flavors. Alphas gritted their teeth and swore furiously, realizing that their fame was unfairly occupied by someone, who became a «blue daydream» and a «wet dream» of every second omega.

-…Mr. Byun Baekhyun. — A piercing sight rushes into the audience, trying to find the one who is needed right now among the heap of students. The omega doesn’t even bother to open his eyes, shaking internally from the pronunciation of his own name with an unfamiliar, deep voice.

He is ready to listen to this sounding so blandly and even intimately for some reason «Baekhyun» forever, that causes the inner tension to be gathered in a hot lump in the underbelly. This feeling completely puts all thoughts out of the head, not even talking about the equations. For the whole academic year none of them were getting into the omega’s head by this voice. They all flew past, simply not finding place in a skull full of dirty thoughts.

 — Byun Baekhyun?

The lecturer waits patiently for the student to give at least one sign of life, but nothing happens, only the appraising eyes of others focused on the thin, slightly pale little boy, who sits motionless at the last table with his eyes closed.

— Baekhyun, for fuck sake, — the guy at the side, who is very similar to Byun Baekhyun by general characteristics, pokes his elbow at the side of his friend trying to bring him to life.

It works. Omega opens his eyes, immediately meeting with the expectant gaze of the teacher, and exhales in shock. He is confident that alpha who looks at him so insistently is a fiction. It’s his sick imagination.

— You’re called to the blackboard… — He hardly hears the voice of Luhan on the side, trying to process the information that has entered the brain. The system is already overloaded and those words sink in with tangible difficulty.

— I’m sorry? — The omega’s voice seems to be inopportunely croaky and it makes him awkwardly clear his throat, staring at the man with a guilty look.

— When will you finally stop being up in the clouds at my lessons? — It sounds cold and partly disappointed, even wearily because of the student's eternal irresponsibility, but nothing comes to the Baekhyun’s head except «never». — Are you ready to solve the equation at the blackboard?

Omega finally looks at the blackboard, still not very conscious and slightly covered with sweet fantasies, and tries to understand the essence of written. He never had any problems with chemistry thanks to regular lessons with the tutor, but the man sitting at the teacher's desk confused all sensible thoughts and generally killed the desire to delve into the subject. Baekhyun simply couldn’t put his thoughts together, and even if he did, he wouldn’t risk leaving the table like that. Anxious, inflamed… aroused, no matter how shameful it was to admit.

— I… I'm not ready today, Professor Park, — omega says uncertainly, with some aspiration, with some kind of perverted pleasure watching the man's eyebrows arching inquiringly.

— And when will you start preparing for my lessons? With such rate, I just won’t allow you to take the exam, Mr. Byun, — the teacher speaks slowly, stretching out the words, so pleasantly roaring that Baekhyun involuntarily starts rumbling with pleasure. He does it barely audible but Luhan, sitting at the side, rolls up his eyes angrily, hearing his friend literally bursting.

— I promise to improve, Professor Park. — It sounds so touching that everyone might to believe, but not the man behind the teacher's table.

He has heard the same for a whole half-year but hasn’t received anything clear from omega, who literally flies in the skies on his studies all the time, and the man doesn’t see any reasons for this.

Baekhyun is much more like an inert vegetable than a healthy student, and maybe in some cases Park could make an allowance on the fact that the omega is simply silly, but other teachers say that Baekhyun is a very sensible boy who never had any problems with his studies. What happened to a sensible boy in chemistry was for him, as a teacher, a mystery bigger than Bermudians.

The bell brings a thoughtful alpha, and slightly fallen out of reality Baekhyun back to life. Students, contrary to expectations, don’t start to fuss and try to escape from the auditorium as early as possible; they are already very well taught by the severity of the teacher and only wait for permission that doesn’t sound.

— Complete equations from the board, learn the sixth topic at home and be ready for the test. — The man puts the pen on the table, crosses his arms over his chest and glances at the students writing down words scrupulously. — That's all for today.

Only after that the auditorium starts filling up with fussing noise, halved in the first thirty seconds. Baekhyun moves lazily, pushing his almost empty notebook into the bag. He doesn’t know himself how it works, it seems that he turns off exactly when alpha enters the auditorium and turns on when the lesson ends. That’s why his notebook is almost empty, he just doesn’t hear what is necessary to write, completely spellbound. And now, going downstairs from the top of the auditorium, he hovers at the sight of the teacher, whose shirt has strained, clinging to strong hands and shoulders. His brain immediately imagines how these hands could hold him under the hips aweigh with his back to the wall, and he involuntarily stumbles upon the step, almost falling down but keeping balance in time.

— Mr. Byun, hold on for a minute, — the teacher's voice brings him back to reality with a sharp jerk and triggers a wave of pleasant goosebumps all over the body that tickle somewhere in the abdomen.

The audience empties in a matter of seconds, and even his only devilish friend disappears in a moment, taping Baekhyun on the shoulder and saying: «You deserved it, friend.» Omega remains scrambling uncomfortably near the table, taking no chance of looking at Park in order to avoid another shameful brain drain, only looks embarrassedly at the floor.

— Baekhyun, — after a short pause the man wearily says taking off his glasses in a thin, silvery frame. — The end of the half-year is soon, you will have to pass the exam and you don’t have any grade for all the 5 topics and 11 lessons. I can’t spin them out of the air, and with such rate I can’t admit you to the exam. You have a good academic performance in other subjects but what happens to you on mine? — Baekhyun awkwardly swallows the lump in his throat when the teacher gets personal although he allows himself only a respectful conversion to the students.

He could answer what is happening to him in class, and even now, but only accidentally pulls off the edge of the T-shirt so that a slight bulge on his jeans doesn’t hit the man's eyes by chance. If someone finds out about his little «enthusiasm» — a scandal wouldn’t be avoided, and he stands lowly looking away, thereby causing a heavy sigh of the man.

— What If I offer you individual studies? — As if decided continues the teacher. — After the lessons you will come over to me and we will go through all the topics once again. You will work off your missed 11 lessons and I will put the grades for them. Will you come and endeavor?

Park speaks to him as to a small boy, staring at him and trying to see at least some reaction, but the head of omega is still lowered and the bang hides a part of the face until the moment when the man finishes, and inquisitive, even ungainful student's gaze rests on him.

— I will! — Baekhyun doesn’t remember when he was so convincing and determined, standing in this audience, and this fact discourages the teacher. Such zeal to study and such disinterest at lessons are beyond his comprehension.

The man is only hemming, counting something, quickly scratching in his notebook, and raises his eyes again to the student who is looking with such reverence, as if Park’s offer saves his life.

— Well, how many lessons are left today? — He nods slightly, as if to himself, while still figuring out that Baekhyun may simply not be able to concentrate when there are fifty curious eyes in the auditorium, or he needs a little more time to do this. It happens, it's not a crime, and that would explain this situation.

— One more, Professor Park, — Baekhyun didn’t expect such enthusiasm from himself, which even frightens the alpha for sure, who just saw his inhibition and detachment, but to refuse would be the greatest mistake he has ever made.

— Okay, then have a snack and come to my office after a lesson. — The man nods, closing the notebook and stands up from his chair.

Baekhyun is so close for the first time and even a little scared because the teacher is actually so taller and broader in the shoulders that the student involuntarily gets lost, looking straight and staring at the elder's chest.

The boy holds his breath and small shivers run through the body, Baekhyun seems to be a child compared to his teacher. On the other hand this difference is normal for alpha and omega.

— Baekhyun? — Fallen out of this world student already causes slight anxiety. His condition changes so quickly that Park doesn’t even have time to notice why the revived omega suddenly entered into its habitual state of stupor. — Are you going?

— Yes… — Partly coming to his senses, but still staring at the wide chest, which was directly opposite to him in such closeness, which had never been before as the teacher himself. — Yes… see you after classes…

Just coming out of the auditorium Baekhyun realizes that his legs are trembling and his hands are sweating, becoming sticky and cold.

Individual studies. Face to face with the teacher. Nothing sounded so tempting before and… already doomed to failure. He risks dying there and then when all the alpha attention will be kept only on him and the walls of the study will press on him, knocking out air from his lungs. He certainly will sit closer to explain the equation on a scrap of paper, because they won’t need to use the blackboard if Baekhyun will be only one student.

He will be able to feel the smell of the teacher whose odor could only be sensed passingly in the corridors and almost insensitive when he sits on the last row of an immense auditorium. It will be scary to imagine what this feeling will do with him, because at every lesson he languishes of arousal.

The last lesson today is physical education; it will pass instantly for him. Baekhyun is up in the clouds so much so that he doesn’t dodge the ball every time he should, miraculously avoiding his face or head beat. Luhan, who is seeing the current condition of his friend, prefers to say nothing. He only keeps an eye on unlucky omega helping him from time to time to avoid his brain being knocked out.

— You know, it seems to me that your enthusiasm has gone too far, — he says by the way when the physical education is ended, and there is no one left who could overhear them.

Baekhyun, who has bent down to the wash basin under a cool stream of water, doesn’t even look at him. Luhan tells him this, like a mommy, with a certain periodicity, but what’s the use when the only one alpha, like a sick dependence, stuck in omega’s mind. Baekhyun is only languishing day after day, from lesson to lesson, permanently banishing few of those who are interested in him and this fact blows Luhan’s mind. They both understand that this sympathy will lead to nothing. Baekhyun claims for nothing, just holds his breath and listens to outside voice — it was enough for him and Luhan was worried about it. His unhealthy enthusiasm doesn’t pass and he doesn’t try to deal with it, doesn’t try to have a relationship to distract himself and forget. He does nothing, just looks and listens.

«What were you talking about with Park?» — Once again the elder omega asks, when wet, like a sparrow, and disheveled Baekhyun tries to get hair done, purposefully walking into the courtyard of the university to try to take his breath away.

He startles slightly from such a question, but doesn’t hurry to answer, thinking about the need to talk about this, if this necessity is real, how much time do they need to discuss it?  On the other hand, it's not a big deal. It’s just a help for the student with a subject that he doesn’t cope with, after all, there is no mark in grade book, his notebook is empty and he has never been at the blackboard for one time. No one will argue with this.

They sit down on their favorite bench, which is so nicely hidden behind the fluffy bushes. Baekhyun, still silent, takes out a container with sandwiches from his backpack and the elder immediately steals one of them pretending to be a paying guest.

— I don’t have any marks at all, I'm coming in out the rain at the lessons… — Baekhyun speaks quietly, looking at the container for sandwiches just not to look at the elder. — He offered to study with him to improve my situation and get an admission to the exam.

He said it as it is, there's no point in hiding something. It’s just studies. Face to face with a teacher from whom he loses his head and forgets where and why he came at all. But to Luhan it doesn’t seem so simple at all. He looks intently at omega, biting his under lip. Suddenly something crosses his mind. He thinks it’s a really good idea.

— Maybe this is your chance? — It's not that Luhan was such a wild child, for whom it was regular to imagine some bad things about a teacher. No, it's just Baekhyun’s hard case. — You'll flirt with him, twirl your bum, make eyes, you know…

Baekhyun lets out a sigh, raising a stare at his friend. «Flirt» — he is scared to even think about it. He becomes an amoeba next to the teacher, but this isn’t the greatest problem. They are student and   teacher; there is an insuperable gap between them and a decade of age difference. They have different priorities, different education and different position in society.

— It will be a scandal, Lulu. A student who tries to flirt with a teacher. I will be expelled and he will be fired… — Baekhyun smiles bitterly. Thin fingers finally take small, triangular sandwich and it disappears between the clearly outlined puffy lips of younger.

— Don’t be so peremptory, — Luhan is full of enthusiasm. He snorts and stuffs the rest of the sandwich into his mouth, taking a couple of seconds to chew. — Do you remember at least one scandal?

— No, I don’t. Everyone knows about bad consequences. — Baekhyun is angry. He doesn’t like this conversation, because it can make one more stupid, impossible dream to be stuck in his head, which will exhaust him exactly the same way as the teacher in the field of view, but out of reach.

— Everyone is just silent and doesn’t give a sign at the university, — Luhan interrupts with a grin, not allowing the omega to think about unnecessary now skeptical reasoning. — Minseok, this little black-haired bitch from the third year, you should remember him…

The elder seems to be throwing a fishing pole with an impatient grin on his lips, waiting for a reaction, and Baekhyun doesn’t even strain himself, because it's not hard to remember someone like Minseok. Even omegas turn around when he passes by, uncommon in his beauty, confident in his attractiveness. Alphas are going into frenzy, trying to get close to him and even better — to get into his bed, but everything is useless. He knows his worth and really knows who is who. Once upon a time there was a rumor flying that he was sleeping with omegas, but there were no confirmation, and fussy details were forgotten.

— I often meet him at the supermarket; he goes there twice a week… with the physics teacher holding his hand. — The lips of the elder involuntarily become crooked, trying not to bend in a smug grin when he sees that Baekhyun is puzzled and surprise appears on his face.

— With the physics teacher? — The younger whispers quietly, even slightly whistling at the same time. Baekhyun would never have thought of him like that.

His name is Kim Jongdae — noisy, absolutely frivolous, with a whole stock of stupid jokes. He has recently received a diploma and became a teacher at the university just one year before Baekhyun entered there, and already became known because of diving into a love relationship with a student. And one obvious question arises here: «Why wasn’t a scandal there?»

— Yes, just watch them if there will be a chance, — Luhan hems slightly weakly and boldly steals another sandwich. — It’s obvious that they are fucking and, apparently, for quite some time. I'm going to go out on a limb that they live together.

Luhan calms down again, chewing on and giving the younger time to come to his senses. Baekhyun only bites his lip. Minseok is the one thing — he's beautiful, unusual, self-confident and Baekhyun is quite another matter. He is also beautiful, he knows it, but the confidence… what confidence can you talk about, when he cannot breathe evenly in the presence of the alpha.

— I can’t… — Baekhyun finally responds taking everything in. He won't have the heart to hint at something, further things are absolutely out of the question. He's just a young student, who has had only one alpha in his life, but the teacher… he's older, more experienced, it's unlikely that Baekhyun has at least a chance to interest this mature man.

— Baekkie, you're much prettier than you think, it’s just… — the elder says tenderly, but he stops, seeing his alpha coming towards them. Baekhyun also sees him and starts involuntarily shrinking, ashamed like in advance, although the alpha is still far enough to hear something. — You know, do something crazy, try at least. Make him lose his jaw and head so that he doesn’t even think to deny you, — unexpectedly even for himself, Luhan comes to this idea and it seems damn good for their situation.

He rises from the bench, kissing the omega’s cheek at parting and as fast as possible runs to Sehun, diving into alpha’s arms. Baekhyun only nods, not even imagining what he has to do in response of this.

Omega sighs surreptitiously looking at his friend and his couple. They were together from a junior school, when the limit of relations was an embarrassed kiss in a crimson cheek. Omega feels a bit jealous, because Luhan always belonged to only one and was never interested in someone else, depleted the fate of unrequited love. Unlike Baekhyun.

The clock counts out half past three, and omega understands — the time has come. The teacher is already waiting for him to put into the hopeless head some knowledge.

He unhurriedly goes into deserted corridor of the university, walking to a far corner where the teacher's small office hides. He finds it with difficulty because he has never been here before, the light is turned off and the absence of a doorplate makes it difficult to search.

«Do something crazy» — only this words are spinning in his head all the time. Those words of Luhan, who seems not to understand this situation at all. Something crazy… and what is it? Come naked into the office? Simulate a faint and whisper at the last gasp «fuck me or I will die»? He is more likely to be taken as a madman than somebody will lose his jaw and head. This is just hopeless.

A soft knock at the door, from which he starts feeling bad, and a low rich voice inviting him to enter makes it only worse. Thus he loses his head next to the teacher, although he has not done anything crazy, but these lessons… It looks crazy enough. Just one movement — and the door is open. He makes a small step inside just to close the door behind his back and hide them from the rest of the world. A small office full of teaching rubbish is in his sight, several cabinets standing along the walls, filled with folders and stacks of notebooks, a teacher's table, one desk and two chairs next to it, and they probably will sit there. It seems that it’s less oxygen here, but it’s all about the smell of a man, which filled all the scanty space, killing the omega completely. He hears it so clearly for the first time and this also seems crazy.

— Come in, sit down where you want, — this voice makes him flinch and stop feeling his legs. Alpha sits at his table. His back is perfectly straight and his gaze slides in a concentrated manner along the notebook with a crooked handwriting in it, occasionally writing something, and there are dozens of such notebooks. His hands are tensed again, making the thin cotton to stretch on the strong muscles, and Baekhyun disappears from this world. This is a par excellence offense — to be an alpha with such appearance and become a teacher. This is not an elementary school, it's a university: students’ brains are working at minimum; all consciousness is occupied by raging hormones. Half of them don’t have their heat cycle settled down and such teachers add insult to injury. And who prevents directorship from hiring slightly elderly, nasty men, whose belly prevents them from approaching the blackboard.

— Baekhyun? — The voice of alpha pulls him out of the thoughts, forcing him to start shivering and again to focus his attention on the man. He almost didn’t change his position, only arched the brow curiously, looking at the omega over a thin rim of glasses very intently. — Sit down, please, don’t stand in the middle of the room. — The man nods in the direction of the desk and, picking up a cup that stands slightly to the side, takes a couple of sips dropping his gaze on the last notebook.

The barely audible jingling of the porcelain saucer bottom and Baekhyun seems to die now, watching how alpha is licks the moist lips that seem to be so soft after a hot drink. He wants to scream, he feels dizzy because of what he has seen and even more from shameful fantasies that immediately flash before his eyes. It becomes incredibly stuffy and… wet in his clothes. Damn it, this omega’s nature, coming with a youthful inability to control himself. Baekhyun feels sick.

He feels so bad that he wants to unbutton the shirt in the hope that oxygen will start to enter the lungs, but no way, here even the air is saturated with alpha.

«Do something crazy» — Luhan’s voice sounds again in the head, already becoming understandable, pushing to this madness, and… why not?

Baekhyun simply lost the rest of his self-control and ability to analyze his actions. When he is looking at such a serious, focused alpha, he understands: now or never. After all there are two more lessons, an exam, Park will finish the teaching plan of the subject. If they will ever see each other again, it's only in the hallway, passing each other. This is his only chance to do something — unceasingly says someone's voice in his head, and Baekhyun yields to temptation.

The bag with a thud is dropped on the floor and hands uncertainly are taking off a shirt, put on a wide T-shirt. He becomes so calm instantly, the determination fills the entire body. He almost stops worrying, although he seems to act like a machine from the side. Somnambula.

The shirt also falls carelessly on the floor, and there is nothing in the head except: «Is it crazy enough to make it work?» He swallows nervously and understands — now, as if in a slow-motion picture, he watches as the man slowly raises his eyes from the notebook feeling that something is wrong. As his eyes rises, meeting with the slightly worried sight of the student, nothing changes on the face. Not a single muscle flinched and only the eyebrow slightly rises, curving and giving the expression on his face of a slightly questioning. It makes Baekhyun involuntarily disappointed. What if he is not the first boy who does «such things»? What if this isn’t the craziest thing that alpha saw in the performance of the crazy, completely unintelligent omegas?

— Baekhyun? — It sounds quite calm, as if nothing is happening, and it touches omega who allows himself to exhale breathlessly for the first time. The sound of unfastening pants breaks the silence. — What are you doing?

Omega wants to ask: «Well, what does it look like?», but he is silent, his voice disappeared and moreover any conversations are unnecessary now, when tight jeans slowly slide down under the pressure of thin, trembling hands. Now misunderstanding and anxiety feelings appear on the face of the teacher, because he wants to ask the omega what’s going on, but he tolerantly doesn’t say anything. It’s clear anyway.

Baekhyun isn’t the first who wants to improve bad assessments this way, but the first one who kicked in so unusually. He’s so desperate. And so stupid.

But the body that opens to the teacher’s eye makes him tense, crunching the pen tightly. Or it’s all about the smell that filled all the space of his small office in a couple of minutes. The smell of a young, aroused omega without a note of another's touch as it used to be. This involuntarily makes him wonder whether the boy himself understands what is he doing or he needs this grade so much that he is ready to defile himself.

— What are you doing? — repeats the teacher and now it sounds same outrageously, although he has to make some efforts for this.

The little boy freezes, his sight is defocused and noticeably excited. His pants are already laying under his feet and his shoes, deftly taken off, stand next. He is almost naked, except for underwear and T-shirt which hides almost fifty percent of his body.

— I … — Being in such situation for the first time, he gives a voice and suddenly realizes for himself that he isn’t so frightened. It’s like the lack of clothes gives him confidence. Or everything is so bad that now it isn’t so scary to talk, he can’t screw up worse than now anyway. -… I want to work off the first lesson.

If only his tutor knew how he neglects his knowledge, poses himself as a whore and offers his body instead of showing that he isn’t a brainless omega at all. He would have been unmercifully beaten up by a pointer, but now there’s no road back.

— Are you out of your mind? — Alpha amazes him with his calmness, asking steadily and neatly, as if there isn’t almost naked nervous omega in front of him. There is still no reaction on his face to what is happening, just the same arched eyebrow, but Baekhyun knows that his actions aren’t useless.

The teacher's eyes are slightly widened, he breathes more frequently, his body reacts, although not as much as he would like. After all, he is alpha and his nature is to respond to the sweet-smelling, heating omegas. Physiology is always stronger than common sense. At least, Baekhyun hopes so.

— Yes, teacher Park, — Baekhyun almost rumbles with some kind of charming breath, not even sure if he did it consciously. He is scared, but the desire to go through with this matter whips him up.

He takes the first step towards the teacher's desk, swallowing nervously, feeling so confident and relaxed for the first time at the university. There is no road back and he will do everything needed in order to his efforts don’t turn into shame.

Alpha intently follows every omega’s movement. It seems that he is waiting for the moment when it will be necessary to jump out of the chair and keep the permissible distance between them, because the body willfully reacts to the presence of omega. Baekhyun is too young, his smell is rich and sweet with the note of drunken cherry, saturated with excitation, all this adversely affects on mature alpha, who, it would seem, should be indifferent to such things, but…

Omega comes a little closer. Standing at the side of the table and baring all ways to escape, because on the other side exit is blocked by the curbstone. He deadlocks the man and finishes him with a call-up smell.

— I'm sure this is not the only way to get an acceptable mark for you — he says with difficulties inside, but from the outside he looks the same self-disciplined and indifferent.

The man doesn’t move, only turns his head, as not to miss the omega from the field of vision, while watching with some note of displeasure which touches the younger. He must do something else, much more than that, so that he couldn’t resist and refuse him — that's what оmega thinks about and understands that he does not need to invent something new, it’s enough to use established things.

— But the only one I want, — he never seemed to be so impudent and confident. Dozens of viewed porn films bring some benefit or is it Luhan’s influence? Now it is not the time to think about it.

The last straw is a T-shirt. Slowly slipping from the omega’s body, revealing a look at a soft, slightly puffy hitch; black boxers that seem to be too tight for omega, too short and even indecent; a fune-drown thin belly, where the muscles can hardly be seen, which are better to emphasize the waist and cortical bones than the weakly noticeable abs. Breathing of the elder involuntarily gets nervous. He freezes, noticed how step by step he can see more and more, trying to control his desire to lick his lips when the T-shirt settles to the ground and attention is shamelessly attracted by the soft halos of the pink nipples that look incredible on pale, almost transparent skin.

— Do you understand what you are trying to reach? — The elder can hardly speak, and he looks up at omega with difficulty, trying to find something else than excitation in his eyes, but there's nothing more than that.

— I’m standing naked in front of you, — Baekhyun whispered, nervously swallowing, so confidently looking into the teacher's eyes, understanding that this is the first time he could afford such things in his presence. For the first time he behaves so uninhibited. — I'm so aroused; do you think that I don’t understand what I want from you?

The elder even doubts at some point that the boy who stands in front of him is actually his student. That student who couldn’t say something clearly to him, who always walks with lowered eyes and looks more like a thoughtless vegetable, and suddenly turns out to be so impudent and defiant when he is alone.

— Do you know how old am I, Baekhyun? — And again this «Baekhyun», his name that sounds now so hardly, with a slight, almost imperceptible hoarseness in the voice that omega wants to yell, but he still controls himself.

He knows, but for some reason it does not stop him at all, although it should. Or is it all about appearance, that doesn’t fit the age at all? Baekhyun simply doesn't care, especially now.

— I'm forty-two. I could be your father, — the elder utters almost in syllables, trying not only to drive the point to omega, but also to emphasize this for himself, because it’s getting harder for him to look away from the young body and the alluring aroma is jamming his brain more and more. He is alpha after all, and he isn’t so old yet to not to react to such a frank aroma. Especially when he hadn’t sex for a long time.

— I know it, — Omega speaks surprisingly calmly and at his own risk reduces distance between them. He isn’t frightened and he won’t stop, even the realization that his father is only forty, and his papa is thirty-seven doesn’t bother him for some reason.

He has never been so close to alpha and the understanding of this adds determination in his actions. Baekhyun won’t retreat and he hopes for a better outcome because he feels slightly increased smell of a man.

Alpha involuntarily rests his sight on the tight but still looking soft tummy and swallows nervously. He could lean forward slightly and feel the heat of the body with his lips. The younger's skin seems soft, silky, he wants to touch it, he wants it so bad, but he can’t because of some specific «buts.» «But» he is younger for more than twenty years; «but» they are student and teacher, «but» it’s beyond morality and ethics.

This is far from the last «but», there is one much more significant, but the man tries not to think about it. Not now.

Frankly he can’t think properly when the boy seems to completely lose his mind. Thin fingers slowly make their way under the elastic band of his underwear and the teacher can’t breathe because of painful spasm. For some reason he becomes frightened. He is scared that he won’t be able to refuse Baekhyun because he will lose self-control himself.

— Don’t even dare, do you hear me? — he speaks clearly, even a little bit evil, but Baekhyun regards this in his own way and he isn’t wrong, perceiving this as notes of excitation.

— So what? Will you punish me, teacher? — Omega didn’t even expect that he could say such things with such confidence, but he's not ashamed now.

Alpha’s body starts trembling, when he hears such words, making him to flinch his hands, miraculously not breaking the pen. When this omega became so courageous, as the hero of cheap porn? Although this whole situation is a usual plot of cheap porn: an impudent student and a mature teacher. And it’s too funny.

But he doesn’t want to laugh, when the only piece of underwear — black boxers — slowly uncovers the only previously hidden part of the boy’s body. Alpha is following the slipping clothes with his eyes and for the first time in his life he doesn’t know how to make omega stop undressing. It seems that there’s no way, because the underwear fells on the floor and the thin legs slowly step from it. For the first time in his life the man doesn’t feel well when he sees such a jiggy, excited omega that shamelessly demonstrates his body to him — very seductive body that is necessary to admit.

Gaze against the will of its owner slowly rises along the well-shaped legs, examines the juicy hips and, finally, slides over the groin, and it will be dishonest not to admit that omega looks really appetizing. Absolutely clean skin, which looks so soft, and a small, neat penis with a pink head that is nestling up to pubis, staining it with the transparent lube. He looks like a child of about fourteen, and it isn’t easy for Park, because his own body reacts to it.

The inner sides of the soft hips quickly begin to shine because of the lube and it seems that the boy has a heat, this is why all his insanity appears, but the elder is sure that it isn’t. He knows how changes the smell of omega in this condition, and Baekhyun isn’t in it for sure. He does it consciously and he doesn’t believe that it’s all about marks only.

They are both freezed for a while. The elder — assessing, and the omega — allowing to assess himself, to examine and see how exactly his teacher reacts on the young body. The man’s gaze excites оmega, he feels it on the naked skin, and this makes his breathing faster. He is already impatient to do something, to bring the elder to that «state» and then he won’t be afraid that аlpha will kick him out, and omega continues, not being able to stop.

The distance becomes smaller, thin arms fall on elder’s broad shoulders and younger starts breathing quietly. He couldn’t imagine that the body of the teacher would be so strong, realizing that alpha is strained almost to pain. Alpha slightly moves aside, actually pressing his back to the backrest, belatedly realizing that he missed the moment when it was necessary to keep the distance and now this distance simply doesn’t exist, because omega is finally becomes insolent. He skillfully throws the leg over the hips of alpha, like he is saddling the elder.

— Stand up, immediately. — The elder looks like he want just kick-out this omega into the corridor in the suit of Adam, and omega is slightly frightened of this. The boy isn’t exactly happy with this situation, but he continues.

Omega does everything right to make his hidden desires come true — he moves his hips forward, imitating the push and rubbing the strong penis of alpha.

He won. Broad palms embrace his hips, painfully squeezing delicate skin, and the alpha growls briefly. Maybe he does it because of irritation, but the fact that he confidently presses to himself the hips of a boy just emphasizes that the elder gave up.

Baekhyun involuntarily smiles. His hands are stroking down broad shoulders, touching the tensed neck of the man by fingertips, rising higher and burrowing into thick black hair.

Alpha can’t restrain himself for longer, being for the first time in such a provocative situation and with a certain reluctance admit to himself that it turns him on. He goes down, trying not to think about the consequences, pressing his nose to the thin neck, inhaling deeply the sweet smell of omega, so pure, undefiled, almost childish, but sodden with excitation. His palms are reaching out to the boy’s shapes by themselves, wanting to feel a thin waist, strained, like string, a slightly curved back and a soft ass that he wants to squeeze to the bruises. Actually, he does this, making the boy sigh bordering on a moan. His body is soft and responsive, his breath is uneven and his hips are unconsciously moving, rubbing the desired penis of the man and making the elder’s dark pants wet so that they adhere to the legs unpleasantly.

Smells are becoming more rich, even the aroma of alpha that is usually put down by pills to not to tempt young omegas, leaks into the air, mixing with the smell of a drunken cherry, exhaled by the younger.

Alpha exhales heavily, burning milky skin with hot breath, slides along it with the tip of his tongue, not touching it with lips, and slowly gets lower to the chest. Omega is barely audible whining, when the tip of the nose circles the sensitive aureole of the nipple, followed by a hot sigh. He feels the lips of others in few centimeters from a lump filled with excitement and helps alpha to move on. He arches his waist, killing two birds with one stone with this. He pokes elastic nipple into teacher’s lips, forcing to embrace it, involuntarily grabbing his hair more strongly; and rests a wet hollow between the buttocks against the arousal hidden in the trousers.

Alpha growls in response to such a daring move, goes forward with his hips towards the boy’s ass, spreading the soft halves with the palms, and sucks a pink bead in his mouth. Baekhyun moans for the first time for him and this gives the man start. Responsive, like a bare nerve, this boy is so sincere in his reactions and movements that the elder loses his head.

Baekhyun doesn’t have any strength to endure. He wanted this for so long, he dreamed about this in his shameful fantasies. He dreamed, never letting himself think that this could came true. But now he sits completely naked on teacher’s knees and sees in his eyes the same unrestrained excitement. Giving up is frightful in this situation, although it’s not less frightful to act, but the small palms still slide down confidently, taking out the edge of the shirt from alpha’s trousers, and the elder gives up. He doesn’t change his mind, it's too late to think, and it just will be easier to move for him. Omega slightly leans down to reach the belt buckle, trembling with excitement and trying to untangle it, but it turns out to be difficult, and the alpha doesn’t seem to try to help, with some mocking pleasure watching how the boy is trying. And he is trying hard.

The sound of the unbuttoned fly, the button slipped out of the buttonhole — and their breath become disturb. Such an exciting moment, intimate enough that the younger hands begin to shake involuntarily, touching Mr. Park’s body through the thin fabric of the underwear, and even then he feels the strained, swollen veins. The older licks his own lips watching him and sees how a light blush touches soft cheeks, involuntarily thinking that Byun is really like a child, in spite of being so resolute and impudent before.

But omega doesn’t think of giving up, coming under embarrassment, only awkwardly pulling aside the elastic tape of teacher’s underwear. Omega isn’t so bold and confident at this moment. Lack of experience is obvious, and this makes alpha smiling, though not for long. The feelings of thin fingers on his body are far from imagination. He is still convinced that the reason for this excitement is the age of this omega, he is too young, and this fact… dammit, sets his soul on fire.

It is time for omega to study, gently touch the thin skin that doesn’t hide the veniplex, and… bloody hell. Baekhyun isn’t so experienced in these things, but even now he understands the difference between a young boy of twenty and an adult man. And he likes this difference.

Shy movements along the penis become a little bolder; he grapples the strong stem with his hand and with pleasure notices how big it is. Alpha watches emotions of omega, which are completely openly overlooked on young face, and the elder cannot believe that someone can like his body. And like so much. And someone of such a young age. Omega looks with a desire, how impatiently and at the same time tremulously man’s body is caressed and alpha yields omega’s actions.

The younger limply breathes, feeling a grip on his ass again; involuntarily bending, sticking the back out to make it more convenient for elder to squeeze, but this is not what alpha wants. Long, knobby fingers stroke down the damp hole, causing the little boy tremble, tightening the hole with two palms.

They like it, and like it only more when the first finger slides into a tight hole. The man growls quietly once again, because of tightly clasping in him by omega’s muscles, and cannot even imagine how he will enter this tightness with his cock. If Baekhyun weren’t his student, he would seriously doubt whether younger is at least sixteen, because his body seems… virgin. Wet and tight so much but so greedily holding two fingers already, those with such difficulty stretch the constringent sphincter.

He wants to see how the edges of an insanely tight hole open under the pressure of his fingers, showing the rosy insides that desire to be touched. Now his desire is so strong that he can’t resist, taking his fingers out of the body with a boy’s languishing moan and harshly rising, he lays omega on his desk. On top of notebooks and class-books, miraculously having thought of throwing to the floor at least those that turned up to be under his ass. Otherwise he will lie that the notebooks are lost. How will he admit that they were spoilt by wet and aroused omega?

Laying on his back with legs shamelessly spread, Baekhyun was particularly beautiful. Opened, aroused, with embarrassment on his cheeks and eyes sparkling with desire. He was breathing heavily, licking his dry lips, and the elder was losing his mind rapidly.

Fulfilling his desire, the man spreads omega’s legs more, for few seconds holding his sight on little quivering penis that gained more saturated color. Gently laying one leg on his shoulder, forcing omega to rest his heel in the hollow above the clavicle, he slightly bends the second at the knee and take it aside. This way omega is opened even more, and this seems to confuse him, because he has never been in that position before in front of the alpha. Especially in front of the one who drives him insane.

On the other side, this position is extremely practical for alpha, because this way he sees what he wants — as a tight ring of the hole opens under the pressure of two fingers. As the skin tensely stretches, and omega moans softly, involuntarily bringing the hips upward. It's so damn tempting to watch how omega takes it, letting it go deeper into his body, burning with desire. Silky insides are trembling, pulsating, as if begging to touch them with something «different». Reaching deeper and deeper, the tips of the fingers come across with a lump that is filled with excitement, swollen and so sensitive that one touch of it almost causes tears of omega.

The third finger causes the skin to tighten even more, and the ring to slightly blush from the pressure. Drops of lube flow out of it abundantly with every centimeter of fingers penetrating inside, gathering into a sticky puddle on the table.

— You are so wet… — as if he is completely uninterested in what is happening says the man, but his voice betrays him. It’s excited and hoarse and omega flinches. He didn’t think that the teacher could sound so exciting that voice would give a shiver in the young body. — Do you really want it that much?

He speaks with a grin as exciting as the words themselves, but the omega can’t answer — he is too busy holding his moans. Yes, the university is already empty and there’s nobody left except them, but it doesn’t mean that he can squeal like a bitch, and he endures. Only mumbles agreeably in response and quietly whines when the fingers inside his body separate. He has never felt himself so open and wet as now, and he likes it, he likes that he is the only one for the teacher.

It isn’t strange that the elder likes it too. He takes out his fingers slowly, noticing with pleasure how slowly the ring of muscles is shrinking, and a large drop of lube flow down the narrow. Alpha is excited so much and he understands this only when the head of the penis is pressed to the hole.

Omega mournfully mumbles, or moans quietly and flaps his ass to meet alpha with the desire to be completely filled by the elder, but only soiling teacher’s body with the thick lubricant, which in fact is needed so much now. The large head rests against the hole, and the elder feels how it shrinks inviolably, and it demands to be filled quickly. It’s impossible to resist these actions.

Alpha pushes his penis into the omega’s body. Enlarges the tight hole by his cock, noticing how the muscles of the ass are reddened. Alpha’s penis is too big for a younger, despite the amount of lube and stretching. Centimeter by centimeter, until it seems that if alpha moves more, he will just tear omega to pieces — only this makes the elder stop.

— Are you a virgin? — He thought of asking this just now. Seeing how a young body cannot adapt to «such things», alpha starts to doubt.

— No… — Omega responds heavily, because it hurts. He didn’t expect this, didn’t expect alpha to be **…** that large **.** It is so big for him that he cannot accept it easily. Licking his lips, omega decides to look at the elder. He looks intently, though he breathes heavily and excitedly. He doesn’t believe, and omega continues.

— Only once… a year ago… — it sounds like a «yes» for the elder. Once a year ago, does it change anything at all? It seems nothing for omega too. The pain is exactly the same as at the first time. But there is no sense to go back on this word, the man went into the body with almost half of his «thing», and if he tries a little more…

Alpha slides, coming out from the tight hole, and even grins when omega embraces his trunk with his legs, fearing that the elder has changed his mind, but he doesn’t. A sharp push to the limit reached by them, only this makes the younger moan, bending in the back. Such bright feelings are for the first time in omega’s life, the feeling of fullness can’t be compared with what was the last time. Bright circles flash in sight and when alpha repeats his actions — slips out of the body and pushes again, omega opens his mouth in a soundless scream — the head of the dick slides along the tumescent prostate. Omega curves in an arc and his thin fingers squeeze the edge of the table. It's completely different from what was for the first time, he likes it more.

The elder moves easy, insensibly for themselves, each time penetrating deeper than before, trying to reduce omega’s pain, so neatly and with pleasure. Time after time he touches the sensitive lump inside and omega moans quietly because of this, but when alpha pushes to press the hips to the soft ass, the boy can’t help screaming loudly.

It darkens in the eyes because of the feeling of fullness. Being not ready for this, the omega doesn’t know what to do with himself, where to put trembling hands and only whined piteously in response to the rough movements. The jerks grew faster, and omega’s body responds with a desire, taking the large penis of the man, covering it with pulsating, almost silk insides.

Omega reaches out for alpha, still not sure if this isn’t another wet dream, isn’t his imagination, which is strangely delayed, but every deep push proves to him that it’s not — everything is real. He clings on the broad shoulders, still hidden under the shirt, allowing himself to embrace this alpha. «A kiss» — a stupid thought was shining in the half-opened eyes of omega, but alpha didn’t see it, preferring to cuddle up to the thin neck, breathing in the hot smell of the younger.

A row of infinitely deep jerks, attendant smell that’s filling the nostrils so deep that the head begins spinning, and the quiet creak of the table. A notebook fell from the table with every push, unwilling to participate in this fall of the teacher and student. They reach the peak almost at the same time. Omega is plaintively whining from the orgasm that covered him with his head. This is the second one in his life.

The first was worse, he didn’t get dizzy, his lungs didn’t squeeze with a pain as now, when the entire body is washed with pleasure. Finally, hot sperm burns the fresh tummy. Alpha didn’t take long to wait, pushing again several times in the sweetly pulsating hole and abruptly leaving the boy’s body, soiling the hips and small, soft omega’s penis with a whitish liquid.

The lungs are burning and it is hard to breathe, and it becomes even more difficult when the veil of arousal come off and they begin to understand what has just happened. It was strange, it was embarrassing, and… crazy. Just as Luhan advised and, damn it, it worked.

Baekhyun shyly covers his eyes with his palms, still sensing other body hanging over him, but he can’t restrain a smile. Now he feels really happy. His insanity, the blue daydream and the subject of wet dreams just… was inside of him.

Alpha watches omega closely, trying to understand what he is thinking about, if he is proud of himself, that he could still drive his teacher crazy, could provoke and bring to that state that resulted in… this. Omega looks happy. He looks so sincere and joyful that the man isn’t mad at him, even though all this promise big problems.

He hardly level himself, adjusting his underwear and trousers, which were hopelessly stained in lube. He is so happy that he keep a spare set of trousers and shirt in the closet, in case of an unexpected coffee stain or rain on his way to work. Damn, he certainly did not expect such circumstances. His legs hold him with difficulty, but alpha still forces himself to move slightly to the side, looking around the table and assessing the damage. Nothing is incorrigible, only a huge, wet spot on the very edge of the table, and scattered, but clean notebooks. It’s not a big deal, just five minutes of cleaning.

Omega watches with his eyes half-closed, he is embarrassed to look openly, and when alpha starts to pick up the notebooks, he realizes that it’s time to tidy himself up. The ass doesn’t just ache, it hurts like hell, and Baekhyun with every short step realizes how much it is stretched. Thick drops of lubricant and semen flow down his legs and stomach, and this is not the most pleasant thing for him today, so he sacrifices his T-shirt to clear all this. The boy wipes the traces of their madness from his body and throws a T-shirt into his backpack. The linen fit with difficulty, though better than jeans. The easiest thing is to put on a shirt, because it is wider and freer; by that time alpha has already sat down on his chair, looking thoughtfully only at the remaining spot on the edge of the table. There is a rag that lies behind the battery, being not for such cases for sure, but it is quite possible to use it now. He is stopped by the fact that the cleaner mops the floors with the same rag. It's unlikely that he won’t notice how much it will smell like omega.

This dilemma can be easily solved by Baekhyun, sacrificing a T-shirt again that he has pulled out of his backpack, and thus bringing alpha to his senses. There aren’t any spots on the table left — there is nothing to distract. He needs one more minute to pull a small bottle out of the drawer of the table, it is like a perfume, which the omega recognizes as the spray. It is used by many people, especially teachers to hide their smell and not to distract students. Mr. Park also has it, although it’s useless, because it didn’t stop the boy. Omega generously sprays himself and he feels that the smell of the teacher almost disappears and after the shower there will be no trace of the teacher at all, that’s for sure. Alpha saves this procedure for later, he will have to work with the table and some notebooks.

Only now he allows himself to take a view of omega. This gaze is a little different, than when omega was naked before him. Alpha is more than confident that they behave uncommonly disgustingly. Especially he. Baekhyun is young, he has less brain in his head than the hormones in his blood, it is not his fault, and alpha is already an adult, and he should have thought about it. And now it is scary; not like he didn’t think then, but he don’t regret now.

He liked this.

Baekhyun is also in doubt. He isn’t sure how the teacher reacts when he won’t feel dizzy by excitement, but he is sure that this will stays between themselves. If at least one of them tells something — both will suffer anyway, and then won’t find a way out. But the silence is getting deeper and isn’t going to disappear.

No one is in a hurry to break it. Baekhyun involuntarily thinks that he should leave, leave the man to think it through, it will probably be better, but he is late.

— «B», — quite calmly, as at the beginning, the alpha says and raises an impassive, focused look at the student.

— What? — He even flinches because of Park’s words. The teacher behaves like omega had dreamed of this crazy sex, but nothing was happened between them in reality.

— You have «B» for the first lesson, — repeats alpha and, as if coming to his senses, finds his glasses on the table and moves up his notebook closer to himself, opening the right page. The omega’s stomach turned into water and he wants to laugh. And it's not only about doing all this, but the fact that alpha didn’t make a scene. — There are ten more left but if you don’t show activity on the remaining lessons, it will be twelve. There isn’t much time left before the exam, so you should start caring about workings off. — The teacher writes something in a notebook, saying as if omega was solving equations and writing chemical reactions all the time, and Baekhyun almost believes in it by himself, it's just… his ass still hurts.                      
  
 — I'll come tomorrow after the fifth lesson, — omega says softly, like about something treasured and intimate. Just an agreement on working off, but his insides are twisted with a tight knot because of understanding the way he will work off his missing lessons.

— Okay, have a snack and come. — The elder nods slightly with a perfectly calm face and closes the notebook, thereby saying that they have already discussed everything for today.  


— Yes, teacher Park. See you tomorrow, — sounds excited, with some kind of trembling, from which both have goose bumps. As if omega isn’t himself — suddenly unexpectedly so relaxed and open in teacher’s presence, which is surprising.

 — Till tomorrow, Baekhyun.  — He nods and sighs with relief when the door closes from the other side.  
Another twelve workings off, Park is sure that there will be twelve for some reason. It seems that this will be an interesting semester ending.


	2. "A".

— How is your progress, my young padawan? — A tray with the breakfast is put loudly on the table, which, both with a strange voice that sounds almost above the ear, makes Baekhyun start.

He didn’t really expect any company, especially ubiquitous Luhan, who manages to be everywhere at once, and now with a satisfied smile, the boy is staying opposite of him, noisily fidgeting a plastic tray on the table.

Only the eyebrow arched inquiringly — it’s all that the senior omega receives in response to his epic appearance, while Baekhyun just doesn’t hurry to chew the tteok-bokki, brought by him from home. Frankly, the life is calmer for him, when Luhan is busy of someone else, for example, Sehun, who even likes such activity. But Sehun isn’t here, and there isn’t any chance to choose.

— What do you need? — Finally, swallowing the «sausage», the younger sighs and, in order to avoid any unpleasant situation, shoves the next one into his mouth.

— I can’t even ask «how are you», or what? — He grunts resentfully, but they both perfectly understand that it’s not easy to touch Luhan on the raw. — I just wanted to know how is it going with chemistry, my beloved friend? — Omega says almost intoning with such a happy face that Byun would like to hit it with the squeaky tray, but…

Baekhyun just looks awkwardly at his bento. How many efforts should he put to not to blush under the steadfast gaze of his friend, and this is actually difficult, especially when he recalls last chemistry. Five private lessons have already passed and Baekhyun can’t say anything bad on this account. More precisely, he can’t say anything at all, because he doesn’t want any problems. He really likes these lessons.

— Everything is OK, nothing special. — The younger says like he believes in his words, shrugging his shoulders, enthusiastically mixing the tteok-bokki, in search of the most appetizing sausage.

— Come on, — says omega, absolutely not believing, involuntarily bending over the table to be closer to his friend, — Your brain on his couplings is disabled, don’t dare to lie to me that you suddenly came to life, being with him in one small office.

Baekhyun swallows nervously, looking at the older with a slightly surprised, wide-eyed, and put the jar with dinner aside.

Luhan is his best friend from the beginning of the academic year. From the first coupling, where they sat next to each other by chance. This wasn’t preceded by a sweet acquaintance, or a funny awkwardness, no. Just at once the elder turned to the Baekhyun, looked at him intently, and said: «I like it, you will be my friend». Nobody else asked anything, but the friendship really got tied up. And despite this fact, Luhan isn’t the person to whom Byun would entrust such a secret. It's enough that Baekhyun told him about his unhealthy sympathy to the teacher.

— He gives me tasks and formulas for them, and goes away, — the younger truly says, and after a little thought, like for persuasiveness, he picks up again his dinner. He should have a snack, because… because teacher Park told him. The phrase «have a snack and come to my office, Byun» has already become habitual.

— And what about the explanation of the material? — Luhan arches an eyebrow incomprehensibly and returns to his place, stopping to loom over his friend. He doesn’t understand this approach to teaching a student. All in all, omega has big problems with the subject.

— He realized that it's much more productive to leave me alone, and I will cope better with the material, — now he can lie more convincing, and Baekhyun doesn’t even think about what he's saying, continuing to eat his bento enthusiastically.

— And how about shaking your ass, bating your eyes, or something else? … Baekkie, such a chance doesn’t come for reason. — Omega seems to be upset like he had this chance, but he missed it — there was a lot of resentment in voice before, and it was amusing.

Perhaps one day Baekhyun will tell him what really happened, sometime on the graduation day or after it. But not now, when one careless word can cause irreversible consequences.

–We're not in the manga, Luhan, and certainly not in porn. Make up for any lost class time using my ass is not a joyful prospect, — Baekhyun speaks instructively and from this the elder becomes slightly awkward. He is ashamed.

The legs of the chair disgustingly scrape the tile and the younger rises from his seat. Teacher Park is already waiting for him, and Luhan definitely has something to think about, otherwise he simply risks of educating his friends to be omegas of easy virtue., inspired by… it seems to Baekhyun that by porn.

He steps along the corridor that he knows backwards and forwards, it has long become empty, because the lessons have ended. It always makes him a little happy — it's not so scary to do something that seems even a crime. If even it isn’t a criminal offence, but at least a moral and the thought of it sends a chill under his skin.

Teacher Park… Baekhyun didn’t expect that he would get on with what is happening so simply. To the last being so unapproachable, sensible teacher, he turned out to be unusually passionate, and the student couldn’t attribute this fact as his personal merit. He was able to excite him so much that at the beginning of the second lesson alpha simply asked: «What have you prepared today?» Baekhyun didn’t prepare anything, and he didn’t even think of leaning chemistry, exercises or tasks, he decided to use one of his multiple fantasies.

That time everything was much more modestly, and there was no need in solemnity, it was enough for the first time. And the teacher was passionate about the excited omega, who, albeit being dressed, but though still re-saddled Park’s hips, and whispered some vulgarity in the elder’s ear with his innocent voice.

Omega likes a passionate temper of the elder so much especially how easily he gets hot and loses his head, Byun wants to believe that it's only with him, because the boy wants to continue. Not some twelve lessons, covered with work-off, but more. Much more than this, frankly speaking. But the elder still keeps the distance. He fucks the boy so hot and passionately, but the next second, when arousal is getting down, they come back to the teacher-student relationships. Without any other words and single superfluous look, they still call what they do «work off» and every day teacher Park says at the end — «B». That is why for this lesson Baekhyun was preparing especially hard. It isn’t the last, and, actually, it isn’t remarkable, but the younger wanted to surprise Mr. Park so much. Today he aims to get his first A.

A shy knock at the door «yes» in answer that becomes so familiar and makes all the veins inside vibrate. Baekhyun enters confidently, like after these several «work off» he lost all his embarrassment and uncertainty. He no longer hovers in fantasies, when his sight touches a man. His fantasies becomes a reality, and today one more will be realized.

— Hello, teacher Park, — omega smiles modestly, like he is really embarrassed, but both of them understand — not at all. This ability junior lost as quickly as he gained some pathological, omega’s perseverance.

— Hello, — not doubting who entered, the man doesn’t even lift his gaze, adding something in another notebook, where some stupid student clearly «messed up» with all his heart. — Have you prepared something for today?

But the answer is only the click of the door lock and the quiet rustle of the backpack on the floor. Baekhyun waits for alpha to finish, because it's bad to distract the man when he is working, after all, it will be very awkward if student’s notebooks suffer because of his impatience.

It seems that the man doesn’t even hurry. Measuredly slides his hand from the line to the line and omega watches this closely. As the knobby fingers grasp the slim body of the pen, just how they tense up with fatigue and even the hand looks chained. «I need to make him a massage… next time» — the younger thinks by the way, his tenacious glance sliding along the broad shoulders and chest, which seems firm and pumped even through the shirt. He is frankly impatient, but there is nothing to choose from, he can, perhaps, just rush the teacher. And, biting the lower lip with fangs, omega… hurries. He tries not to make too much noise, slowly takes off his T-shirt — some kind of stupid habit of undressing at the door. And there is more stupid, even hurtful habit of not really taking off alpha’s clothes. The elder doesn’t give time to undress him, so cleverly, almost quickly put the youngest where he wants, more often on the table.

Next to the T-shirt the narrow jeans touches the floor. They make a little more noise, it helps to draw alpha's attention. Park’s gaze is heavy, almost tangible on the skin, but nevertheless desired. He looks again at the naked body, too slowly, as it seems to the student, and returns the look to the notebook like nothing special is happening, but Baekhyun sees that the pen begin to slide faster along the straight lines.

The quiet rustle of paper pages shows that alpha finished and now is prudently taking important notebooks and gradebooks away, if it’s possible into the closet, where they certainly won’t get a nippy little boy. It is like a green light that allows the younger to make the first sliding step under the teacher’s close monitoring. The man leans back and watches. Every time is a surprise for him, and, honestly, for a long time no one has tried to please him so much.

Baekhyun is really endeavoring, and what he has prepared today is the limit of his youthful possibilities. An arrogant improvisation and inner flair that shouting: «You can do it, baby»

Determination, albeit dubious is reflected on the boy's face, at least the view of the teacher has changed according to situation. Now he is interested even more, watching the slow movements of the younger, who seems to tease him moderately, prudently. He gently leads the hips from side to side; he isn’t even embarrassed by his nakedness, although for the first time this feeling wasn’t so great too — so it seemed to the teacher. Today, it seems to Park that the student came to lessons without underwear, otherwise when would he have had a time to take it off, and, frankly, that is the only thing that worries him at the moment — Baekhyun, who is sitting in his class without underwear and constantly excited by his own voice. And now alpha understands the reason for such a confusion of a student in class — omega was just excited. So much excited. And it's flattering.

Honestly, the thought of «excitement» is quickly replacing as the distance between them is becoming less. A sweet, already excited scent spreads absolutely everywhere. At such moments in the sweetness of «drunken» cherry, the strong, musky notes of the alpha are seen, and the elder with the delight realizes that the excited boy smells of him.

It shouldn’t be, it's wrong, but it excites, like all the forbidden things that are in this world, and Baekhyun is simply the essence of the prohibition that is collected in one flask and given to alpha. He just can’t resist.

Omega, honestly, can’t resist too. He wanted to tease alpha more, to torment him, perhaps to bring him to his own limit. Everything, as Luhan said, is to drive the teacher crazy, though every time Byun becomes a victim of his plan — he loses control first.

And now, so gracefully slipping between alpha and the table, he stops, looking at the tensed man. There are the dilated pupils on his eyes and the breathing is heavy, greedy for a sweet, almost innocent scent that exudes a young body. Such power over alpha is intoxicating both with the wild excitement that embraces him.

The elder slowly extend his hands to the little boy, expecting that he will out of habit sit on his hips. No matter how he tried to keep the mask of a law-abiding teacher who is against such relations, but he has already his heart set on omega, and the teacher cannot ignore these emotions and see only thirst. The younger weakens in Park’s hands, puts his own palms in them, involuntarily sighing because of how thin, graceful his are, in comparison with strong palms of teacher. Alpha also sees this, and he certainly enjoys it, and also how the little boy seems to be fragile in his hands. One awkward movement — and you can hurt the younger, who isn’t experienced yet in all the subtleties.

Just for today, the younger has other plans that cause the teacher's noticeable interest, when the palms slip out of the teacher’s strong hands, and the little boy slowly, even timidly, goes down on his knees. A wave of creepy runs on the back, when the elder sees this, and a hot lump gathers in the abdomen, and… oh God, if only his assumptions turn out to be true.

Omega, frankly, is slightly embarrassed. Not too much. He never did this, but now, with this man, he wants to do such things. Wants too much. And the delicate little hands already lay down on the knees of the elder, squeezing quite easily, like a kitten, that rumbles claws in the flesh — it often doesn’t hurt, but it is so slowly, even pleasantly. Baekhyun almost grumbles, hearing how the breath of alpha is getting lost, which means he is on the right track. Just a little effort — and teacher more than willingly opens his legs, allowing the little boy to sit between them, and it looks truly exciting: for some reason disheveled and heavily breathing omega. His pale eyes — a combination of excitement and uncertainty and omega has a nagging feeling, but the elder is sure that everything will work out. And like promoting the courage, he covers the bright top of omega’s head with a broad palm, gently fondling.

This really adds some determination to him. Like small «steps», omega’s hand is moving along the dense tissue of the trousers, higher and higher, from time to time slipping on the inner thighs, that seems to be sensitive part even of alpha, judging from how the man strains. Adopting such subtleties by ear — moving ever closer to the groin, boldly squeezing the strong hips by his hands, omega is lost for a moment, not knowing how it will be better to do further, and the man sees this flashed doubt on the boy’s face.

The elder helps him to orient, in fact, just pulling closer to him, gently pressing the palm of his hand on the back of the head and forcing the tip of his nose to drop into the puffy tire. The little boy exhales suffocatingly, but quickly calms down, brushing aside all doubts, and snuggles closer already by himself. He rubs his cheek against the hard flesh of the elder, feeling that it is twitching with excitement, bound by such unnecessary underwear and trousers that omega madly wants to take it off, and probably not only him alone.

A man watches everything with some stingy interest, trying hard to restrain himself, but the position provokes. Quietly sitting at his legs a student and his own palm, so imperiously lying on a disheveled top of the head, both shout: «Do what your heart desires» But he continued to endure, allowing the little boy to lead, feel more confident and for good reason.

A bright, pink tongue slides along the lips, which causes alpha to excite, and a short breath is uttered, his fingers so confidently touch the edge of the trousers. Cleverly pull out the button from the loop, confidently lowers the dog pants down and again freezes.

Such slowness is clear to the elder. Omega, for sure, is for the first time in such a situation: on his knees in front of an adult man, and he is embarrassed, and his own ignorance kills him. And alpha generously gives him time to orient, think about it and eventually breathe in and out, but the boy doesn’t abandon. Of all this heap of emotions that is full of his eyes, there is no doubt, as there is no desire to step back. Conversely, he is taking to him.

He is putting bolder a palm in the teacher’s trousers, with a delighted aspiration touching by the palm of the excited flesh. It seems that he touches Park for the first time too. It is such a perverted acquaintance, because of this alpha’s lips touch a slight grin. Omega is like a small child, who got a toy that he had long dreamed of.

First only with the fingertips he touches teacher’s «excitement» slowly, studying, with the same «little steps», puts them round it, until the flesh lies in a fragile and trembling with excitement palm. The skin under his fingers seems soft, unusually warm, even hot, and he wants to touch it again and again. At this point, the elder doesn’t even move, only breathes heavily, partly frustrated, licking the lips that are dry because of excitement. Feeling the thin fingers on yourself is so pleasant, so that the eyelids involuntarily close, and he throws back his head in the chair, allowing the younger to study what he does.

He touches with the fingers the bulged veins, from the basis thickened by the knot to the particularly sensitive head. The skin is surprisingly tender there, slightly moist because of natural lubricant, which is mostly absorbed into the fabric of the underwear, and only understanding of this makes omega to catch himself. A little hastily he gets the poured dick out from the captivity of clothes, hearing the light exhalation of the elder. For the first time he sees somebody’s cock so close, live and not on the laptop screen. It seems great, and even feels the same, especially at the basis, where the knot is ready to undo, and it isn’t any possibility at all to get the slender omega’s fingers around. It is hot, heavy on a small palm… beautiful. Baekhyun, of course, has little experience with such things, but he likes what he sees so much, and even feels some stupid pride that it was all inside him. But the one question arises: how did it fit in him? But Baekhyun perfectly remembers how — it was very painful and almost with tears.

Even this can’t stop him, can’t overpower that naive admiration for teacher’s body, which pushes the curious face forward, like whispering from the inside «Come on, you wanted it» And Baekhyun wants, even more, when the guesses came true, and the smell of Park’s excitement touches the sense of smell. It is so thick and it seems that you can try it.

Alpha smells like an alcohol. Sharp smell in compartment with the note of musk, inherent only for alphas, is besotting, and omega feels this influence on himself. He feels his cheeks getting blushed, his mind is becoming tipsy, and his mouth treacherously filling with spittle in anticipation.

The first, wet touch of the tip of the tongue to the head gave a wave of trembling in the body of one and prickly goosebumps on the back of the other. The grasp of the elder on omega’s head becomes slightly stronger; the fingers get into the blonde hair, holding it at the roots while younger is investigating. He easily flutters on man’s aroused flesh, trying the taste, collects drops of lube, which smell appealing, but in fact they seem a little bitter, with a slight salty taste. He likes this taste and omega grows bolder.

He presses his lips to the flushed skin, exhaling languidly, feeling the cock jerking in his hands, reacting to modest affection, demanding even more, and the younger gave more. First, grasping the trunk with his lips, as if trying to adjust himself, then sliding from the frenulum down to the induration, and skirting it with his tongue, brightly feeling the swollen veins that stretched higher, and following them, passing his way in the opposite direction, finally embracing the head with his lips and again picking it up in the mouth.

The man can't hold a choked, growling moan, sensing the moist narrowness of the mouth that accepts him so readily, and takes him deeper centimeter by centimeter, and slowly taking it inside, until the head touches the delicate mucous membrane of the cheek. Alpha, rather instinctively, moves his hand closer, releasing the nape of omega and covering boy’s cheek with his palm, he touches the cheek with his thumb, feeling the outlines of his own flesh, so clearly sensed through the thin skin. He looks down, unable to miss this moment, wanting to capture it in his memory, and immediately regrets it.

Baekhyun’s cheeks are red with embarrassment, but his eyes burns with some greedy pleasure. His lips are wide open and tightly embrace tense flesh, which he can hardly hold in his mouth, and a large head glances through his cheek, slightly pulling it away, making the image of the student particularly vulgar, spoiled. Like he’s a cheap slut but yesterday’s virgin, although formally it isn’t so.

— Good boy, — it sounds too sweet, but it doesn’t bother anyone, and the palm returns to its original place — the back of the head, to help the younger to cope with what is about to begin. — Now try to take it deeper.

Omega moans in frustration because of the flesh that became a kind of gag for him, drowning out all the sounds except wet dipping. This turns out a second later, when omega tries to fulfill an urgent request, letting the cock deeper into his mouth, even despite the abundance of accumulated spittle that is squishing vulgarly and finally runs down on his chin with a thin stream. The elder wants to call him vulgar and dirty. Even cheap. But his tongue isn’t able to say it, and it's not that omega is «yesterday's virgin» Even with a cock in his mouth, he still looks incredible. He is stunning and belongs only to his teacher. At that particular moment — he is just Park’s little omega.

The boy's lips open wider with every centimeter, trying to take as much as possible, but this is difficult. The flesh only becomes thicker, lays on the tongue heavily, not allowing it to move even a little, and touches, as it seemed to the youngest, right to the throat. He isn’t surprised when the head reaches his limit, and he simply chokes, involuntarily slipping from the flesh and coughing stiffly, pressing his palms to the floor.

He is ashamed. He didn’t meet the expectations of the teacher, behaved himself like a arrogant child, and eventually failed, because he isn’t experienced enough to give pleasure this way. From those reflections even such an easy task as to look up and look into the eyes of the elder seem something comparable to death. It is scary to see the mockery or disappointment is scary to hear that alpha was hot on it, agreeing to such a «relationship», that he took omega for an adult, but he is just an inexperienced child.

Tears congeal in the eyes with disgusting moisture, they are just about to fall from the eyelashes, but omega holds them back. He is looking at the floor without blinking and is biting the flushed, still stained with the spittle and the lube, lips. Tears of offense or the reaction of his body to unusual actions and cough — he doesn’t know exactly. And honestly, he doesn’t want to know.

— Baekhyun, — kindly, though with a tangible effort, man's voice makes omega tremble, anticipating anything, except: — Look at me.

This doesn’t sound like a demand, compulsory to perform, rather a request, and he can’t refuse. Slowly raising his sight and looking with wet eyes at the man, but with the same perceptible for the elder shame. Park is still so excited, perhaps even more than before, and his heavy breathing only emphasized how difficult it is for him to hold himself, but he endures just for him, Baekhyun. Understanding this is the last bit, and the first drops fell from the eyelids, rolling down the cheeks, but losing themselves in the light, almost gentle motion of man’s finger along the soft cheeks. The man slightly lifts the corners of his lips in a light smile, erasing the salty tears of omega.

He is amazed by worries of the boy because of failure, how he tries to please, how he wants to give pleasure and with what passion he thanks for caress. A passionate, even if inexperienced, he promises to become a treasure for his future alpha, and this can’t help but arouses envy, which is immediately stopped by the root. Now Baekhyun is completely in his power, only his and only for him.

— Let's try again. — The smile of the plump lips becomes a little wider, and the boy only sighs instead of the answer, amazed that he wasn’t pushed away — I'll teach you how to make it easier.

Omega nods, willingly licking his lips and feeling the palm of the elder on the back of his head. With fresh enthusiasm he buries himself in the groin, embracing the head, presses to the bottom of man’s stomach, without hands but only with his lips and willingly laying it on his tongue, taking as much as possible into his mouth.

— Don’t hurry, take it slower. — Alpha's voice flinches again because of the feeling of a hot mouth on his cock, but he can no longer take his eyes from the boy that seems so focused, diligent, letting the flesh go deeper into himself until he again reaches the same limit, when another movement threatens to end the same as before. — Now swallow, do you hear me? — The elder exhales heavily, licking his dry lips from the heavy breathing, and when boy agrees — he hardly moans in reply from the vibrations pouring through his body.

Baekhyun tenses, trying to make his throat work as he needs in order to swallow, and when this happens, the man, not even warning, pushes deeper, pressing on the back of the head of younger, forcing a neat little nose to bury in his short hair in the groin and then slip back. This happens to the accompaniment of a choked, obviously a protesting moan.

Omega is breathing heavily with his nose, even frightened, in response to such a «trick», realizing with some delay that he didn’t vomit, and his throat didn’t break out with cough. He opens his eyes and looks at the man with confusion, what is even comical, considering his position, with a cock in his mouth.

— Now do it on your own, — the man says in a singing voice, pleased with himself. Now he really feels like a teacher for the first time, the material shown by him was learned unmistakably at once. Omega starts to show it willingly, tearing his throat to pain, which would remind him about itself later.

Covering his eyes and still a little awkwardly repeating what he was doing a minute earlier, sticking the hard flesh to his limit and swallowing, letting it go into the throat, until the nose buries into short, stiff hair in the groin, and the knot lies on the wet tongue. Omega moans from his own movements, from the feeling of flesh so deep in himself, and makes the man moan, getting real taste for it and gaining speed. Moving faster, sharper, literally fucking his own mouth with the man's flesh, while grasp of his hair becomes particularly strong, as if he is tried to drag away. But absorbed in the excitement and the sense of his own sexuality at this moment, he simply can’t stop, can’t tear himself away from the man.

— I'm going to cum, — it sounds almost inaudible, and the elder isn’t sure if the boy heard him. He just throws back his head in the backrest and catches the air with his lips, like a fish, thrown to the land. The hips involuntarily move towards the hot moisture. The man tries to force himself to sit still to not to harm omega, but it is useless.

Or he really hasn’t had such caresses for too long, he doesn’t admit even to himself that he missed it devilishly. Or the boy is really capable, passionate and skillful, or he catches up quickly.

Baekhyun heard everything. Weakly, as if through the thickness of water, but he heard, however, he isn’t going to surrender, not now. It is one of his crazy fantasies — to bring the teacher to orgasm… with his mouth. Now he is close to its fulfillment more than ever, but to retreat… not at any price.

His penis is pulsing painfully; even the heels are soiled in the lube, mostly because of the uncomfortable pose. He bends his legs to be slightly higher, and the soft buns are exactly on the feet. He can’t not help but moaning, hearing how good the man feels because of him and his actions. It is a much better stimulus than any grades. He is ready to kneel before alpha at least once a day for these choked guttural moans, but…

Further thoughts just don’t have time to grow, blocked by the flash of pleasure. The hot moisture that fills his mouth to the limit and a broad palm that belatedly presses on the top of the head, forcing to swallow a cock deeper. Baekhyun is stained in spittle and sperm, most of which flows down on the chin. This makes him to roll his eyes blissfully, groaning. The cock doesn’t pulsate but trembles painfully. It is enough for him only to clasp it with his palm so that small puddles of semen are added to the pool of lube on the floor.

Omega is trembling, almost convulsing, and the man even becomes frightened of that at some point. Burying his forehead in man's hip, the boy seems to cry, but it is just the consequences of a violent orgasm. Park himself is still shaking, but the sight of omega, devastated by the pleasure, seems to inflate a fading fire.

— You must bring it to the end. — His voice is so husky that he can’t recognize it. Alpha swallows, watching the younger one.

As if a blind kitten, he slowly takes his head from the hip, looks up and looks defocused, with a faint shade of misunderstanding. What did he not finish?

The answer is found easily, it is necessary just to look at the man. He doesn’t need a clue or a directing movement of the palm that is still resting on the back of the head. Omega reaches for the weakened penis again. The tip of the tongue touches the hot skin, and alpha flinches, covering his eyes blissfully, catching the last sparks of pleasure that flashed on the inside of the eyelids.

Omega stained him. He left whitish stains on the flesh but, apparently, he shouldn’t have done this. A pair of awkward, sliding movements, and he takes the flesh into his mouth again, which now fits much better, having lost the former elasticity. The heavy breathing of the elder blends with the wet loud smacking and the quiet moaning of omega, who tries to please with all his might even now, relaxing only after a hoarsely said «good boy».

This time it is more difficult to tidy up for some reason. Legs become numb and tremble insanely when getting up, and the voice seems to disappear. Baekhyun is feeling sick, and even a painful moan seems like a hoarse sigh. He probably would have met the floor again, if the man hasn’t caught him in time, casually sitting him on the hip. Between the opened legs, sideways to one side, only miraculously having time to fix the underwear and zip up the fly. The picture doesn’t become more decent, but the weakened student at least isn’t embarrassed for some reason.

— Are you okay? — man’s voice is also far from the usual, too relaxed, descended almost to a whisper, which seems too intimate, even confiding at this moment, in this situation, when his palm embraces the slim waist of a little boy so comfortably.

Omega really feels himself too tired, that’s why he allows himself such arrogance as cuddle — slowly, shyly twisting his hands to the shoulders of a man and clasping his neck, damp from the sweat. He didn't allow this before, especially outside their studies… sex. One thing is to embrace the man by his neck, when the head goes around from the jerks inside. But to cuddle with the feelings, like this time — it’s happening for the first time.

— I'm fine, — the boy says with a slight smile, but with almost cracked voice that makes one doubt about the honesty of words. But it departs into the background when the eyes of the elder come across the burning eyes of omega.

From the realization that the boy's eyes are shining, сold sweat appears on the already soaked back. They shine like two goddamn spotlights, and the man realizes that he was being tricked all this time. The boy isn’t interested in grades and the subject at all, but something really important reflects at the bottom of the pupil with some insane admiration, and he doesn’t want to see it, because he sees only himself there.

He felt himself on the thin blade of knife at once, where each step may turn out to be wrong and cost him goddamn life.

The pause between them is prolonged; it becomes not just noticeable, even dangerous. This is clearly reflected in the eyes and goosebumps that are so distinctly felt on the delicate skin of omega. He decides something for himself, and alpha must put it down on the root at all costs, otherwise he risks digging his own grave with his own hands.

This is what happens next: with the eyelids opened, omega stretches closer, looking with some painful prayer in the bottom of the pupil, from which the elder one feels slightly sick, but he cannot give in to it. He has no right to do it. He sorts out thoughts in his head brokenly in search of the most optimal, the most suitable for their situation. If he offends omega now, when too much is behind, it’s not just basely. Offended omega is very evil omega. Angry and vindictive. He won’t allow himself such luxury.

Baekhyun forgets how to breathe, covering his eyes, when there are some millimeters left to the plump, inviting lips of the teacher, but… stumbles into the finger, which restrains his impulse gently. Partly uncomprehending sight meets with serious, even resolute look.

— Why…? — His voice is still quiet and cracked, like a rustle of paper, and alpha feels guilty about it. He is a little feared about his future words.

— You are my student, Baekhyun… — he decides to start from a distance, with a small thing. He really doesn’t know how to explain this completely indelicate: «Kisses induce affection. We can’t get attached. We can’t meet. We can’t have a relationship with each other. And we can’t sleep together. We have broken one rule, and this is already a lot. Let's stop on this».

He understands that Baekhyun doesn’t want to stop on this. This is written in his glance. He’s in love, goddamn. This is a mistake they made, which he, alpha, shouldn’t have allowed, but he did. Even more disgusting is the understanding that he doesn’t want to explain these niceties to omega. He wants to continue this. That's so selfish.

He glances briefly at the thin naked body that pins to him so gently and completely trustingly. How long ago had he been so embraced? How long ago had he been wanted with such force, when somebody had gone insane just to be as close as possible? Let's be frank and ask how long ago had he had sex before Baekhyun? The answers will be disappointing, and…

— I'll kiss you only when you get A. — He surrenders. Without a fight, without victims. They have already started it, and it will be foolish to try to pretend that there is nothing when there is so much between them.

— But… — Baekhyun is lost. He isn’t so self-assured, he was preparing. He tried so hard that he could hardly speak now. — A while ago…

— That's not enough, Mr. Byun, you missed too much educational material in class and now you have to do more to get the desired grade. — The elder feels how he set himself up, saying these words, but admiration and excitement that is replaced by misunderstanding and even sadness in the eyes of omega make him flutter.

— Yes, teacher Park… I will try harder. — Alpha perceives this as an explicit threat, because the boy already does too much. Even more — and he risks dying from an overdose of this small omega in his blood. All in all, at his age, such sexual loads are contraindicated; the student is obviously going to do those in order to achieve the «desired assessment».

A fingertip slides along the puffy lips, touches a small mole in the corner and finally moves away, because they don’t expect more gusts of tenderness. Omega clearly dropped into their «game», especially its sequel, allowing himself only to cuddle to the man closer for a moment and gently slipping off the knee.

He gets ready in complete silence, only a slight smile on his lips says that this is the beginning of an even more refined torture that the man is facing. It's fearfully to imagine how this will end, when the time of the twelfth lesson comes, and it will be necessary to explain to the young omega that their «relations» will end, because they are only a student and a teacher. Only this and nothing more.

Baekhyun quietly slips out of the door, glancing only for a moment at the thoughtful man, and disappears in the corridors of the institution, leaving behind him a slight trail of natural flavor, untouched, even innocent, as he was a couple of weeks ago, and alpha feels himself like in a chest. Closed in four walls, which, it seems, have already been soaked with the smell of omega. Of their smells, mixed and excited, with a feeling of insane, forbidden sex, which shouldn’t have happened. And he gasps in his trap, feeling this cocktail even after the spray, which had to hide it, as if he has gone mad. So mad that he couldn’t see anything except a small, very desperate student.


	3. exam.

Baekhyun quietly sighed.

Today everything will be special, not like it was before. Today is their last «study». He is very nervous, maybe even more than the first time. He hesitates under the door, licking the wounds in the corners of his lips, left after…

A memory of the recent «working off» makes the heat gather in the lower abdomen. Baekhyun tried hard that time, hoping to get such a wanted «A», but he didn’t get it. Teacher Park has a lot of principles. He seems to be putting «B» every time intentionally, so today… Oh, the boy wants the man to remember this day for a long time.

Without even knocking, omega enters the cramped cabinet, closing the door with the latch, cutting them off from the whole world and leaving it far beyond the door. Just two of them are here and now. A curious glance — as a part of foreplay, but they both feel each other even with their eyes closed, feel smells of each other in the audience full of students. They are doing it without any difficulties, saturated with each other, so vulgarly and so unnoticeably for the rest. This mystery is exciting.

— What have you prepared for today? — This time alpha isn’t waiting. In fact, he also gives this day some special magic. Today everything will be decided: will the pit he digged for twelve days be his grave or everything will be done without any blood — they will just break up in a good way.

But greedy sparked in the eyes says something completely different. And a light nod says that they obviously will not get by with a normal sex, and this is even encouraging, although it should not be so. They both became dependent on each other, and even if they don’t want to say it, but they got used to it.

— Are you going to stand there? — This doesn’t mean that he is so impatient, but tense inaction scares, albeit not as talk that will happen for sure.

Baekhyun is really too silent, too concerned. He leaves his backpack at the door, so that it doesn’t even come across his eyes, and slowly approaches to the elder, but dressed and it’s strange. This is for the first time in their mutual practice.

They are both too tense, too constrained, as if hurrying somewhere. As if someone can look into the office at any moment, although they have plenty of time and the door is securely closed as well as almost empty university. They won’t be intercepted. They weren’t got caught even once.

The teacher doesn’t move much, only slightly turns on a moving chair towards omega. In fact, he also has a couple of thoughts about how to dilute their «farewell sex», how to complete beautifully this vicious attachment, almost the dependence of their bodies, and he rises from his chair.

The silence is heating and pressing, pulsing in the temples, and they want to do something, to say something, but they just look at each other. They learn each other, but not as usual. They are doing it greedily, hungrily, with excited eyes, when one rash movement means someone’s break. Now everything is… timid. The last time it is seen in the eyes of one when the eyes of the other are full of insane hope for more. Unrequited.

— Baekhyun… — it sounds as a ridiculous attempt to relax somehow and to distract the boy from his determined thoughts at least for little, from the sadness that grows on the bottom of the pupil. The man knows perfectly what the boy is thinking about and this is exactly what a student must not think about, while looking at his teacher.

— Teacher Park… — Actually now he has a vacuum in his head. Until the last moment he was confident that he will cry, hugging teacher’s neck, that he will scream about the fact that he is madly in love, because these feelings tear him more and more every day. Now he just breathes heavily, looking at the elder and realizing that everything is much deeper than «I love you». It's so deep that now he can’t even choose words to explain.

Those dark irises, slightly protruding tips of the ears, a neat nose, a strong-willed chin, a powerful neck, passionate and puffy lips which alphas don’t commonly have. Wide shoulders and a strong, lean body, which everyone surely wants to touch and which puffs up with heat and mature sexuality. This description is like from a tabloid novel, but this is exactly what stands in front of Baekhyun and if earlier it was just a blind admiration and adoration, now he knows how that all «tastes like». He knows the strength and power of this body, knows the inside of this person and even if they never talk to each other it does not matter. Baekhyun knows much more than words can tell him. With this boy the man allows himself to be free, to let himself go from time to time, to be rude when he wants it or to gently stroke omega behind the ear after a strong orgasm. With him alpha does not hold himself and this means a lot. And this can't be described only by «I love you», this requires something more.

— Teacher Park… undress me… — he says these words for the first time, for the first time he trusts the elder, today he wants to feel everything from the very beginning, as it should have been before.

Alpha hesitates. He splits in half between «I want» and «don’t you dare». Each rash action only strengthens the connection between them, although this connection shouldn’t exist. It seems that the boy is damned smart. A natural manipulator, trying to tie a man to him, but he is still too young. He's just an omega, who feels internally what he should do to get what he wants. And it's hard to resist. Too hard.

— Fine. — The elder nods in response. His hands are trembling, his fingers are vibrating, and he doesn’t know why, but the presence of omega is definitely the reason of it.

Alpha weightlessly outlines the heavily uplifting chest of the boy with the tips of his fingers that are shouting about their desire to touch, and then slides lower, to such wanted waist bend that is barely concealed by a T-shirt of a larger size which edge is softly raised under the pressure of a fingers. A light touch to the bare skin gives a scrap of goosebumps for both of them, and they all tend to go down, to a clot of excitement that drives the mind crazy. The boy in his hands seems to be made of plasticine. A piece of clay that bends according only to desire, to an easy palm touch that wraps around the waist. Boy’s breath goes astray and it all seems so sensual for some reason that the com is stuck in the throat — they don’t want to stop all this so much. And they continue.

Baekhyun willingly lifts his hands upwards, when the cloth gathers under the neck and afterwards completely leaves his body, remaining lying on the floor. Today he will be brave, will be wanted, such as he was never before. His thin fingers are drawn to the man’s neck, weakening the tight knot of the tie, and then pulling it away at all, while the man is too keen on his open body. He really looks like a madman caressing alabaster skin with his eyes, he considers dark specks of moles, wanting to count them with his lips, and does not deny himself, finding the first in the bend of the neck, so sensually that the boy exhales breathlessly, feeling everything this way for the first time — so innocently, reverently.

The second one hides under the collarbone — gentle and tidy, and omega trembles, quietly whining from touching to it, just like a puppy. And the hug becomes a little tighter; he clings more firmly to the man's neck, as if accidentally unbuttoning the top button to remain unnoticed. Alpha doesn’t remain aside too, allowing himself such insolence like boldly press omega to himself, holding a strong grip on the waist and more affectionate on the loin. And this is so close.

The fourth mole is located near the nipple. There, under the ribs, the heart is beating loudly and he feels deaf strokes, kissing a dark speck, and then takes a bead of gentle pink shade into the lips, unable to restrain himself. Omega shivers excitedly from a pleasant feelings. He stands almost on toes, waving his fingers into thick black hair, while the man is bent almost in half. The little boy turns out to be so small, so short, very fragile, and now his every bend, every detail wants to be captured in memory forever.

The younger slightly leads to the side, as if swaying, but in fact it's just an awkward step towards the sofa. Today he wants to do it as people do, as it happens usually, on something other than a table, an armchair or a desk. At least on the couch, that alpha saved for the last, like some kind of relic, like sex on it is prohibited by law.

They land on it too awkwardly: firstly omega, that slips out of the hands of the man and pulls him for himself. Alpha can't let the student go completely, hanging from above willingly, just to not let go of such a desirable body. And the room sinks into silence.

They look at each other, breathing, and it seems so intimate, not like previous times. It seems deeper, much deeper. It scares.

The next button quietly slips out of the buttonhole, and alpha already notices this, realizing that at least four are unbuttoned.

He looks at the little boy, disheveled, panting. A mute request to allow is seen in his gaze.

Alpha tries not to look at the dark, excited eyes, but they seem to find him and look so piercingly. And he surrenders again. But for the beginning he equalizes their chances.

He slightly rises, leaning only with knees on the sofa, feeling so comfortable between the spreaded legs of the boy. He doesn’t stand on ceremony like before, although still acting slowly, viscously, unbuttoning his jeans and even grinning, when omega eagerly lifts his hips to make it easier to undress him. He doesn’t hesitate even to lift the legs slightly upward to get out of the narrow pants and watch how they shamelessly tease, sliding along his torso with the tips of the little fingers, teasingly bypassing the groin and again lowering onto the couch.

Baekhyun waits for the man to continue, undressing himself, but he just studies his body like the last time. It is light, completely clean and again naked. There isn’t even a hint of underwear, and this amuses.

— Teacher Park… — omega pulls him out of his thoughts with a timid voice, makes him look again in the eyes that are still begging. And for some reason this plea can not be avoided anywhere.

The elder succumbs, straightening out with his own buttons one by one, pulling the edge of his shirt out from his trousers and finally revealing his body. Everything is like omega represented himself: strong, elastic, slab-sided and puffing with mature sexuality, masculinity, which can’t be compared with young alphas.

Tender little hands touch the tightened chest, slide lower, studying, while the elder studies the reaction of the boy to himself with the same trembling. And omega likes it — he doesn’t even try to hide it, literally licking the body of the elder with burning eyes, and it seems that he is getting excited from this picture even more.

Smoothing clearly outlined cubes of the press which slightly exaggerate, omega touches the edge of the trousers, stopping for only a few seconds, and, catching the interested look of the elder, opens the fly. The heart picks up a couple of extra turns, pushed by the growing excitement, and the button easily slips out of the buttonhole. The man is already relieving himself of the shirt, throwing it on the floor from his shoulders, and gets forward, hanging over omega, who already slips his hand into man’s clothes without a twinge of conscience — nothing embarrasses him now.

Nose to nose, with one hand on the sofa beside the younger's shoulders, alpha watches closely the emotions of the other, the thoughts, clearly visible at the bottom of the pupil, and doesn’t know what to expect next. Though, he doesn’t think for a long time, because gentle fingers that bind his excitement with a tight ring, make him leave thoughts for later.

This happens for the first time for them, they make it as ordinary people and this excites. The younger's eyelids are closed from the approaching emotions, too pleasant, and he easily throws his head back, slightly bending against the strong hot body above him.

The sixth mole is under the bend of the jaw, almost on the neck, and the elder catches it with lips, provoking another languorous sigh, almost moan. It’s unusual to be covered with light kisses, to feel those lips on the skin, they move lower and lower, embracing the elastic, slightly protruding lump of the nipple. Baekhyun moans softly, almost whines, and moves forward, just not to stop. The bead of nipple is wrinkled, rolled on the tip of the tongue, caressing it so persistently that the head is spinning, and the omega asks.

Without specifying, without explaining, he just says a plaintive «please», but actions speak for themselves, when with confident movements he releases the flesh of the elder from the cramped laundry, sliding with the wet from greasing palm over the tense flesh and licks his lips provocatively.

— Please…

The elder doesn’t resist. He doesn’t want to and doesn’t even think about it, only grabs the succulent hip and slips over the soft ass so casually, bending the leg more and more with each centimeter, drawing it aside. Baekhyun is opened in front of the man, but it didn’t ever bother him, as it doesn't bother now. The younger himself spreads his legs willingly under the pressure of a strong palm and quietly moans in anticipation. He wants it too much, so much that he directs the red-hot flesh into himself.

Alpha has always been struck by this feature: so much excitement, almost insane, causing the body of omega to ask so desperately, to drip with natural lube. But this, perhaps, is one of those countless pluses, as if the young body understands that it’s too little for a man and tries to match him in every possible way. And he does it.

— Teacher Park…

The flesh slips into the body of the younger a little easier than the first time, but the walls squeeze the flesh significantly, so tightly, almost merging together. And it’s so crazy. His face doesn’t reflect a pain; there is so much desperate pleasure even in a thin wrinkle on the bridge of his nose that he wants to scream.

They move in unison, too slowly yet, as if savoring every centimeter of the bodies connected together under a loud breath and choked moans — almost whining of the younger. It's hot, even ardent. The look in the eyes of each other so intimate, as if in the first and the last time.

«The last one» sounds like an alarm ringing in the temples of omega, and he swallows the nasty com, swallowing another groan that the deep movements pierce from his lungs. His hands touch the man's naked back for the first time, they study, sliding to the waist and slowly rise up. Uncertainly skirting the wings of the shoulder blades, tensed from the uncomfortable posture, when he has to lean against a sofa at the level of the student's head, climbing up to an equally strong neck, entwined with veins swelling from the blood — excited, throbbing, which he wants to touch with the tongue, but the lips attract a lot more, and they are far more inaccessible.

Alpha sees what the boy is passionate about, sees where the hungry look is directed, and he himself can’t deny the reciprocal pleasure. The seventh mole hides at the very corner of the lips. Quite tiny, neat, it seems so alluring. But the praying gaze is like a lump across his throat. It’s sobering, even when the boy is covered with excitement, so conscious in his desires that the man begins to doubt his own, remembering how great his responsibility is.

— Chanyeol… — it sounds like a gnash of nails on the glass, the atomic explosion of the Hiroshima scale in the cerebellum, forcing the man to suffocate. For the first time the boy allowed to address him by name. For the first time it was actually… intimate.

Another too sharp push and the eyes of omega roll up, and a deaf moan flies from the lips, when the flesh touches too sensitive gland inside so aggressively. This is what the elder uses, catching a mole with a light touch, literally feeling a surprised sigh of omega and meeting with a frightened, but already grateful look of wide-open eyes. It’s too fast. The younger reacts immediately and it is too late to retreat. One more push and their lips meet: soft touch and then again and again. They are crumbling each other's lips to the rhythmic movements of the bodies, and Baekhyun is afraid of losing this subtle connection, which seemed inaccessible to him, but so desirable.

The teacher's lips are soft, but his movements seem imperious, a little rude, but very skillful, completely different from what the omega had known before, and it is driving him crazy. It is forcing his thin fingers to burrow into hair and succumb to the movement of the lips that make him dizzy.

The kiss grows more and more deep, sensual; the omega seems to be a living instrument in the hands of the elder. Touching something, you will receive a response, the music of the body that carries a sweet youthful love. Love that doesn’t exist, the existence of which isn’t possible. But the alpha allowed him, fed him with «lessons» and cultivated blind promises about more. Maybe not with words, but the young omega probably regarded his actions as a pledge to a greater, pledge to something that should not be. He dug his grave with his own hands and is about to fall into it.

Baekhyun himself breaks a kiss when oxygen in the lungs burns, and even whining becomes painful. Whole planets become supernovae in his eyes, flashing and extinguishing, and this must be good — he doesn’t see any regret in the eyes of other, when pleasure reaches its climax. Omega pours out almost crying, like a blind kitten, reaches out to the elder and kisses him again. So grateful and so greedy, that it becomes a point of no return for alpha himself, that stains the sofa with his semen, but still responds to the kiss, although he hates himself for it. He screwed up like he never did, and now it's time to put everything in its place.

They come to life together for the first time, closed by embraces, lying face to face on the narrow sofa that reduces the distance between them. Alpha feels omega’s heartbeat by his breast and warm breath on his shoulder. It excites him, like the thing that is happening is the most correct in the world, and at the same time the most perverse and almost criminal.

— Tomorrow your group will have an exam, — the voice is still hoarse after sex, and this confuses even alpha, not to mention omega, who turns into a bare nerve. — You'll get a straight four, but anyway, I'm asking you to come to it, sit at least an hour there and write something on the sheets of paper, — no matter how wrong it is, but now it's a matter of honor — to fulfill his side of the deal with the young man, especially when…the teacher took advantage of him.

Omega only continues to breathe hotly, almost burning. And now, even without looking at him, alpha is ready to give one of his arms chopped off for fact that omega licks his lips and slightly opens his mouth now, preparing for an answer the teacher.

— I'll come… — it sounds too quiet, and the reason is clear — his voice hasn’t returned to normal too. Omega only shakes his head, tickling the teacher’s neck with the tips of his hair, and goes quiet again.

Silence is depressing, at least Park thinks so, hearing the worried Byun’s heartbeat so close to his. Teacher understands that it was necessary to stop this, put a point and forget as a horror dream, if omega would agree with such a scenario of course, but that is unlikely. Actually, it's impossible.

— Baekhyun… it’s time. You should go home, — it’s a feeble argument, but, nevertheless, he will stop to feel the heat of the young body — hot breath, the tips of the hair on his neck. Probably, it will be easier to think this way.

Setting himself up so long for the first time, the elder observes omega surreptitiously, like peeping that seems to be strange. Baekhyun still doesn’t look his age and seems to be a little younger, but only now alpha notices some kind of blossoming maturity about him: delicate grace, round curves, smooth movements that only enhance the beauty of the body. It becomes slightly jealously that it all won’t be his, but it's right. Baekhyun is too young, and he needs someone, who is such hot and ardent as he is and who will give the younger all of himself.

— Teacher Park. — A thin voice returns him to the reality, making him to look more consciously at the little boy. Byun is already dressed, and even his hair looks neater that causes the man to straighten his tie and get up from the sofa.

He would like so much to hear from the student that this is their last meeting, that he is very grateful for understanding and help with… the subject. But it’s not, everything cannot be so good, alpha understands it. Especially now, seeing an endlessly amorous glance at him. Everything won’t be so easy.

— Chanyeol… — he takes courage, licking his lips with excitement, and the teacher’s name makes to have a bad premonition. This isn’t good, — will we meet again?

The tie is strangling painfully. That fine line of «student-teacher» was suddenly erased, that is what omega wanted. Everything begins to look quite different: «lovers». There is only thought that all that has happened is just a payment for marks and it keeps the elder afloat. «Nothing personal, only mutual benefit» — he holds fire because of vain thoughts, although he begins to doubt it.

— Baekhyun… — his name seems so unbearably heavy for the first time, refusing to rolls off the tongue, but it should. -…we cannot. — The student's face changes to a grimace of pain, although both understand — it isn’t physical at all.

Omega have been preparing for these words during all the time that they… spent together. He is far from being a stupid, and he understands perfectly well that it is a scandal. But when something so desired is in your hands, it is almost impossible to leave it behind. He cannot too, but not voluntarily.

Looking at the man, omega only now notices that the teacher has become slightly thin, shadows have appeared under his eyes and this bitter look that is screaming: «It’s a mistake». Baekhyun understands this, the things that are happening are really wrong, but it is so desirable and Byun is sure that not only for him. But there is so much regret in Park’s look and it is so painful for him as well. It is almost as the pleading in omega’s eyes. It hurts both of them but everyone has different reasons for this pain.

— You are my student, Baekhyun, I have no right to do this. I didn’t have such a right from the beginning, but… — all words get stuck in the throat, because there is no excuse. «But you're too seductive»; «But you drove me crazy»; «But you turned out to be the best I've ever been with». This isn’t something that should be announced at least because nobody refuses by a such way.

Omega hardly holds back the tears. He knew everything, but hoped like a brainless fool. There is an only one question — «for what?» He decided for himself to put his ass on the pretext of getting a mark. Naturally, everyone looked at him only as an easily accessible… whore. And he turned out to be it in the end. He is a whore, who gave the body for a stupid mark.

— Yes, you are right… — he makes an uncertain step back, like a little boy loses his balance, but he is just defeated and moving back to the door, squeezing the strap of the backpack in his hand.

This isn’t manga, it's more like a porn, because there was nothing further than sex, whatever Baekhyun tried to do. Tears are coming down his cheeks, and he turns his face to the door, trying to find the handle by touch, because least of all he wants that Chanyeol… the teacher Park to see him so… pathetic.

A broad palm covers his, cold and trembling because of emotions. It is so unexpectedly that Baekhyun recoils from it, raising a frightened look at the man, approaching from behind and the boy reveals his greatest weakness — the tears.

— Baekhyun. — His name sounds so gentle for the first time, almost affectionate, forcing the younger to freeze, looking at the elder with frightened eyes. The teacher is scared not less than him; it shows in an alarmed sight.

The silence is prolonged, like they were put on a pause and omega is almost recovering, but the elder allows himself a little more at the last time. He reaches out to the little boy, reducing the distance almost completely, until his breath scorches the omega’s lips, it is a couple of some miserable centimeters. He wants it so much for the first time, knowing the taste of a kiss with this boy, but… omega turns away, quietly sniffling.

— Please don’t break my heart completely… don’t do this, — it sounds frightening, like a request to not to kill, not to hurt more. The elder feels how he hurts omega; he can hear this in the boy’s hoarse voice.

A thin palm is put finally on the handle, and omega runs out of the office without even bothering to close the door. He knows that nobody will stop him and run after him. And he's right. Chanyeol remains at the door, looking at his palm, where a moment ago there was a cold, trembling in fear omega’s palm.

He knows that he did the right thing, but… why does he hurt too?

***

— Baekhyunnie, baby, are you okay? — the voice brings hardly the boy back to reality, making a forced smile on his face and realizing that he is picking the damned breakfast too long instead of just eating.

— Yes, dad, it's all right, — Baekhyun lies shamelessly, but still tries to looks like at least a half of his usual state. He gets frankly bad, if judging by the suspicious face of the parent who didn’t believe him at all.

He's not right at least because instead of sleeping he just stared at the ceiling at night, trying to cope somehow with the pain in his chest. The teacher did the right thing, and they are going completely different ways, only because of… what will the parents say if his alpha becomes a man, who is older than his father? — certainly nothing good. Baekhyun understands this, but his heart, the stupid heart is in love…

— You look upset… problems with study? — His dad always stays out of his child’s businesses, content with what the boy says on his own initiative. Finally, till his report card and the student’s record book will be the subject of family pride, there is nothing to worry about. Baekhyun is an intelligent, responsible boy, and if he had any problems, or had obsessed about something — omega would have told his parents, because they were always honest with each other.

The younger was grateful that dad appreciated his personal space. However… he has some secrets now, which it is better not to know to those who weren’t involved in them. And if the love for the teacher could be understood: who didn’t fall in love with a sexual teacher? But the connection with him… dad would probably be very disappointed in his beloved boy, not to mention his father. That would be a scandal.

— No, it's just… — he sighs with no real intention of approaching to the real cause of his condition, meanwhile putting a piece of the mutilated omelet into his mouth, — it's just a chemistry exam today and I’m a little worried.

— Oh, my dear, Mr. Lee was practicing so much with you, I'm sure you shouldn’t worry about it at all — the affectionate lips of the parent find his head, and his thin arms, like his own, gently and encouraging squeeze the boy’s shoulders.

Dad is right. He had been studying with a tutor for a long time, who only helped omega to direct his inclination to the subject to the right way. He has nothing to worry about, and he would have passed the exam with brilliance, even if… even if. The brain, mocking, scrolls before his eyes all that «if», and omega frankly wants to cry.

— You're right, dad. I'll go… don’t want to be late. — It sounds not very truthfully and natural, but the senior omega only nods in response. He knows that if something serious will happen, something that his boy cannot cope with — Baekhyun will tell him definitely.

His legs almost refuse to go, and the closer he gets to the university, the harder it becomes for him. Is it a good idea to show his face to the teacher? Is it good to go voluntarily to a meeting with him? What if omega won’t withstand? What if he will start crying, run away, if his attitude isn’t enough to sit down with a stony face and answer correctly the questions in the ticket? It's useless to guess, even though the body screams: «Don’t do this!». It literally breaks his bones because of fear, trying to stop, but Baekhyun decided — he is already an adult omega and old enough to cope with his stupid emotions. Today is his last chance to tell the teacher that what was happening isn’t at all for the sake of marks that he isn’t an idiot and not a whore who put his ass to save a scholarship. Everything is much deeper. It’s all about the love.

He avoids the cramped office that contains a lot of shameful memories, trying to think less about all of this as possible. The audience seems to be noisy, crowded with the students, and almost every second tries to «breathe in before death», trying to learn at least something, although the knowledge divide is like the Grand Canyon. He finds his place as usual at the very end of the audience, as far from the teacher as possible, because being too close to him, for sure, is like death. Luhan, as expected, tries to read at least anything in the old textbook, almost tearing out the clump of tousled hair, it’s rather because of impotence, which causes the younger to lower the palm gently to his shoulder.

— Holy shit, — he curses, almost knocking over the student sitting behind him. — Why the hell are you frightening me?

— Sorry, the bell will ring in a couple of minutes, you won’t be able to learn everything, — Baekhyun shrugs, not even bothering to get anything from the backpack except the pen, and Luhan just bumps his head on the open book that is lying on the table. It’s also because of impotence.

— It’s just like someone bumps the balls with the sickle… — the elder whines, because he cannot boast of the brilliant knowledge of the subject. And also Park damn frightens him, who squeezes his gut with one glance only. And the question is — what did Baekhyun find in him? — Why don’t you convulse, or did you listen to me and put your ass just for the exam? — Now he doesn’t mind putting his ass at least for the sake of the «C», but if Sehun finds out about his willingness — he would hardly be alive and well.

— Don’t say a nonsense, — omega doesn’t even try to smile, it's all for him «like someone bumps the balls with the sickle», and he just gives an empty look, staring at the board, before the teacher Park comes. — I was just getting ready and I'm going to use all my knowledge to the maximum. — It sounds like the truth, and this is actually the truth, it’s all to show to Park that he, Baekhyun, didn’t use the teacher at all — it's a matter of principle. He will try his best.

The teacher appears exactly when the bell rang, provoking a wave of mournful weeping over the entire audience. Apparently, in reality only two of them all are ready today: Park and Baekhyun, whose heart is breaking into pieces. It is too hard to look at the elder, and even the desk covered with curses doesn’t save him when he starts talking.

The voice is crawling somewhere into the very depths of memory, get those rare moans and dirty words that the teacher said in the heat of passion. Just now it causes more pain than awakens excitation. As if returning at that time of their «workings», he doesn’t understand what the teacher is talking about, cannot hear the essence of what was said, like he is bewitched by a low timbre, and only the sound of footsteps makes the heart beat like on the eve of heart attack.

Thin sheets rustled in the hands of the elder; students fussed, getting the examination papers and forms for doing the tasks and equations, and Baekhyun let out the last breath, because the teacher was approaching him.

Alpha doesn’t look at him too, he simply can’t. From the very moment he entered the study, his gaze tries to find only one omega in the crowd, but the mind tries to keep everything under control. It turns out disgusting. He smells omega even at a distance from the audience, like all of his body, his whole body treacherously accepted the little boy, feeling him, looking for him.

Their eyes don’t meet. The teacher prefers to look at the sheets and the student look at the desk. Luhan is fussing beside him, like he is loony, his hands are trembling, and he pushes the pen from the table, it’s Baekhyun’s pen, which is rolling to the legs of the teacher and they both are reaching out for it, touching each other near the floor on a thin plastic body of the pen.

— Good luck… — The elder whispers on the verge of audibility, although he understands that this isn’t necessary. He promised, and making an empty promises isn’t about him.

— I don’t need it. — Baekhyun didn’t expect from himself such cold insolence, control of emotions and even his voice that makes some kind of irrational pain in the elder's chest.

He shouldn’t think about this, make him feel pity and regret, because he did the right thing. Because of that, boldly moving to other tables, the teacher no longer turns around and Baekhyun doesn’t look at him anymore.

The clock is starting to go, and the audience plunges into a rustle. For the first time, omega feels confident in this place, even knowing that just a few meters away from him sits… teacher Park. And he’s just his teacher.

The pen slides confidently from equation to equation from task to task. He has no doubt, all the answers are in his head, and today they are no longer blocked by excitation or admiration. They are blocked by nothing. Only pain, resentment and regret, but in this case they aren’t his enemies. Not at all.

The clock is ticking. Its sound is almost inaudible in the rustling of the sheets and the scraping of ballpoint pens. Several people have already left the auditorium, hardly writing even half. Luhan has already left the auditorium too, quietly swearing everything that is in the world, and the «damn teacher» is among the first. The man is sitting almost motionless, tenaciously looking at everyone who dared to at least wrongly breathe. He won’t allow breaking the rules, though… The view clings to the Baekhyun, who hunched over desk and quickly scribbling something, and alpha understands that he has already allowed himself, and even violated the rules that are something much more terrible than the rules of the exam.

A few more people, and there are almost two dozen of finished student in total, after all, the time is less, and seeing the concentrated face of his «special student», Park is most afraid of eventually taking up a note with the revelations of the young omega, but it doesn’t seem that young boy is pouring his heart on a scrap of paper, and this thing gives the elder a hope.

The bell seems a surprise for many of them, but not for Baekhyun, who has already finished and just has been looking in the form completely filled with answers by his hand for about fifteen minutes — from lime to line, absolutely everything. There isn’t even a single mistake — he is sure about that. But there is no desire to leave the auditorium for some reason, contrary to his expectations, and contrary to the expectations of the elder.

Baekhyun is leaving the auditorium last. He rises from his place imposingly, with a persistent sense of superiority. He has already nothing to lose; he lost his only fragile chance.

Now the sounds of footsteps in an empty room make the teacher feels bad, but he is stronger, he is staring at the student, who is no less boldly looking at him in response, even when they are separated only by the teaching table. But both of them cannot break the silence, breathing heavily, like they are trying to understand who will be the winner of their improvised game of glancing.

— Baekhyun… — The elder for some reason cannot stand the first. He sees how the little boy flinches, sees how he swallows nervously. It’s hard for him too, and hell knows why, because… it shouldn’t.

Omega gives a filled up sheet of paper without looking. Alpha without looking takes it, afraid of tearing his eyes away from other boy's eyes. Thin eyelids blushed slightly, and the moisture collected in the very corners, there is no doubt, he is now…

— Thank you for everything… Chanyeol. — He does it again — allows himself to address to the teacher by his name, and this thing kills Park although the pain is even stronger. A man is almost nauseous.

He wants to say something in response, take in more air per breath, but… he doesn’t know what to say. Baekhyun doesn’t wait for anything; he turns around and almost run out of the auditorium. That's all. That's for sure now. Their deal is complete.

Only later, much later, almost in the evening, checking the student’s tests, Park knowingly leaves Baekhyun’s «test» to the very end — the last, afraid of what he can see there and read. And he does it for good reason.

The work is written without any mistakes.

Their deal was not a deal, but only a farce. He was wrapped around the finger.

«Byun Baekhyun — A».


	4. brandied cherries.

_One year later._

— Baekkie, blink twice if you hear me! — Someone’s palm appeares in front of his eyes, clicking fingers repeatedly and irritating him so much that it results in a heavy, almost doomed sigh.

— Go to hell, — the younger snorts out of habit, going back to reality and looking at Luhan, who has been resenting because of nothing for an hour and just now certainly needs to be responded and supported.

The elder continues his meaningless chatter again, and the tip of a thin tube of the glass of grape juice disappears between the lips of a submissive listener. Baekhyun is focused exactly for two minutes, and his gaze slips away somewhere again, trying to find something inside of the university courtyard and he finds it. Teacher Park sits on one of the benches, concentrating on reading the book. Today he is a teacher on duty, and his direct obligation is to ensure that no young talent will think about doing some epic things, with a 100% likelihood of damaging university property and himself as well. Actually, he does his job well: no one wants to be alone with the teacher in his study on the pretext of finding out the reason for such chronic idiocy and congenital concussion of the brain — there is a high probability that no one will find student’s corpse then.

The man slowly turns the next page, holding its corner with two fingers, and Baekhyun doesn’t notice that the juice in his glass is over, noisily and irritatingly absorbing the air. He can’t forget, can’t get out of his mind what happened a year ago, and it kills him every damn day, when he just looks at the familiar figure, dressed in narrowed trousers and white shirt. Now they don’t intersect — the chemistry course was finished with an «A» in his repord card, and that's all. And there is no any word more, not a single glance, at least not at him. Baekhyun can’t deny himself the temptation to look at him. Look at him and dream of touching the teacher.

— God damn! Take the tube away from your mouth, my ears will bleed now. — Luhan is stressing out loudly, shrilly as usual, grabbing out a glass from the hands of the younger and places it noisily on the table, miraculously not smashing it. It pisses him off for a long time, and it's not about the annoying sound at all.

Baekhyun kills himself. He turns up his nose consciously from everyone who asks him out, who draws somehow attention to a stupid, unrequitedly in love boy. The older looks at the teacher, and breathes exhaustedly. There is no chance here — it’s written on the teacher’s face. He is able to keep calm even the most foolish students, and words like: «Teacher, I love you» addressed to him seem like death, so Luhan wouldn’t say a peep to him, just like Baekhyun, who only sighs from day to day for two years since his admission, and it kills him.

— Are you still…? — This is, in fact, a rhetorical question. He knows perfectly well that «yes», Baekhyun didn’t stop, it’s written on his face, it can be seen in his eyes, even in his breath. This is something that doesn’t require publicity.

— What? No, I don’t… — The younger returns his gaze to a friend, albeit belatedly. He is looking interrogatively, although the statements in his view are something greater than the question and it‘s very difficult to argue with this. — Yes, still… — he breathes, stopping the bickering. He knows — it's useless.

A nasty bell rings above their heads, and Baekhyun feels with his gizzard how the book is being closed, and the man rises from his seat, looking at the visible part of the territory to find any of the students. They all disappeared, because no one wants to mess with Park. No one, except a couple of especially desperate people, who don’t pay any attention to the teacher; but all three of them know that оne has frozen, having turned around, surreptitiously watching alpha, the second looks hopelessly at the frozen friend, the third… Park is only walking slowly along the cobbled path to the door, trying not to pay any attention to the two students. If there was someone else, he would have squeezed the last breath out of them, but there is Baekhyun, whom he avoids, who avoids him, and it is easier for him to turn around and go away.

— Baekkie, this can’t go on, do you understand? — When the man leaves their sight, the younger's shoulders relax slightly, like he doesn’t notice that the last couple of minutes was like a string stretched too tight. He looks at the table top, and his breath is right on the edge.

Baekhyun understands. He can’t stand this any more. How great was his hope that this gap isn’t final, that alpha will give up and invite again to his study. He responded with such passion, with such fervor that it was impossible for Baekhyun to believe that it was just a one-time sex for the teacher. Baekhyun doesn’t believe this, but in the meantime a whole year has passed. The year he spent like on the verge of the real world and the dreams, where alpha is next to him. It's too painful, and it's more painful when the time of estrus comes — the body betrays him, remembering the touch, the wide palms on his body and the powerful impulses inside. He cries into a goddamn pillow, dying every second, because the body doesn’t want anyone else, knowing the desired closeness.

— Yes… Probably, yes, you are right, Lu… — such words, coming from the mouth of the younger omega, are almost anomaly. It’s anomaly that must be used.

— Listen, Se and I are going to the club today, and tomorrow is Saturday, so you can hang out. — The oldest reaches antsy for the bag, taking his wallet and is going through the business cards. — Come here by eleven, I'll ask Se to bring his friend. — The oblong cardboard falls into the younger’s hand, and he is reading with the interest the obscene name «exo'luxion», that doesn't mean anything to him, although it seems vaguely familiar. — You'll like him: he's tall and, to put it mildly, handsome, and his voice… you'll like it for sure.

It sounds dubious, and in fact, there is almost no desire to go to a noisy club full of people, and…«you’ll like it». Well, of course. Look at him, he's been lost hopelessly for this world for two years and he likes someone else, other than teacher Park? Baekhyun is sure that it’s impossible. But he nods weakly in response, because Luhan is trying to help him. He has been trying for a whole year, at least before today he didn’t help him, jokingly considering such a fascination with stupidity; now he understands: everything is very serious, and the younger one needs to be saved.

***

Baekhyun was getting ready for a long time. He was digging into the clothes, even realizing that he isn't going there for his own sake, but for Luhan's sake. Even the understanding that he needs to get rid of his addiction doesn’t add the desire to do it in reality. But Lulu is so worried… And out of gratitude Baekhyun wears the tightest jeans that live only in his closet. Shirt opens the view of the thin clavicles, the wrist is wraped around by an intricate bracelet, made like the skin, and a thin line of eyeliner lies down on the upper eyelid. He looks so great that he would fuck himself, and it appears a completely logical question — why didn’t he dress up like this, then go at the university and find Park, but the answer is known: How could he gone so far in the place infested with alphas, half of whom he had rejected.

Leaving the room and going to the hallway, he doesn’t even try to hide much. Of course, parents are unlikely to be satisfied with his appearance and attempt to get out of the house at night. After all, he's a good boy and good boys don’t do such things. But he realizes that he his is damn nineteen, and this looks quite a weighty reason for the first night outing.

He is still caught red-handed, when he tries to tie the shoelaces on the sneakers. Dad freezes halfway from the bedroom to the kitchen and looks at his child in amazement. Baekhyun usually doesn’t dress like that and doesn’t make up his eyes, although the senior omega gave the eyeliner to him at the convocation ceremony so that his boy was especially charming. And he usually doesn’t go for a walk at such a later time.

— So you are…- the elder says calmly, like he isn’t interested in anything at all, but still want to know why his child freezes dressed in the corridor.

— Don’t be angry, I just want to go to the club… — Baekhyun also says like there is nothing criminal in this fact, and he believes sincerely in it. In the process he is putting the wallet and phone into the pocket, thereby emphasizing that the permission won’t be particularly begged for.

— And will you… go alone there? — Omega comes a little closer to his son, now, indeed, examining from the toes of shoes to a slightly disheveled, messed hair.

— No. Luhan and Sehun called me to go with them. They worry that I will cover myself with mold in the textbooks. — He was always honest with his dad, except, of course, everything concerning teacher Park, and that was a lie for the good, but everything else…

Dad never lied to the little Baekkie and thus instilled in his son the same sincere honesty. And it didn’t matter whether there were questions about where the children come from, or a long and informative conversation about the nature of sex and its consequences during the difficult period of the first oestrus. The elder was always extremely honest, not hiding the reality behind the rose-colored glasses, and Baekhyun tries to meet the same. It's hard to say whether it is possible to call it a friendship, but when the first alpha appeared in the life of the young omega, the relationship with whom went much further than the timid kisses at the entrance, it seems very important to gain understanding and support from the mature omega. Perhaps, this brought them closer, and maybe it should be so — no scandal and arrest for the lost of virginity at seventeen, but a sincere conversation of two adult omegas.

— Maybe they're right. — The elder smiles easily by one corner of his lips, reducing the distance between them and fixing gently the disheveled hair, and is gazing intently at the son's face.

Baekhyun relaxes a bit, putting his face under the light of the lamp, so that his dad could see everything he wants. He doesn’t really want to argue or behave disrespectfully, and the fact that daddy doesn’t mind at all, still pleases. The elder only wipes out extra eyeliner from his son's eyelids, and after a moment's thought, he takes out of his drawer a make-up bag with his own make-up that he allows himself to use more often than Baekhyun. He tinted the son’s eyelids by his master hand, putting on the make-up a less modest, but within the framework of decency. «As all young people do», — he would say, but he doesn’t want to be like an old man, he is not bad at all.

— Don’t drink too much, — the elder whisperes quietly, evaluating the result of his efforts, — don’t get involved in the mess and don’t forget to use protection, — he finishes seriously, even severely. Yet his boy is already an adult and it’s much more productive to talk about contraceptives than to persuade not to go to bed with anyone. The kiss of trust on the forehead is like a blessing and the silent request to be careful and judicious, and Baekhyun is almost ready to leave the house with a clear conscience, but his father appears in the corridor, and it isn’t bad, but still.

— Haewon? — Alpha hollers his husband, who is coming closer. He is extremely interested in that fact that omega, who came out of the hall appears suddenly in a hallway with a dressed son, and not to mention about such a late time. — It’s interesting to know, where are you going? — He glances tenaciously at the younger, noting the holes on his knees and the shirt that holding barely on, and even an unusually made-up face, and his eyebrows take a disgruntled form…

— My dear, don't make a noise, let the boy go out. — The senior omega smiles almost disarmingly, and hugs encouragingly his son, whispering very quietly, at the very ear: — Be at home for breakfast, okay? — And gets the answer of the sufficiently serious «yeah», so he believes his son.

— What are you whispering to him? — The discontent of a man is growing in geometric progression, but his opinion, it seems, anyone doesn’t think to ask. The son disappears in a moment, and rushing outward outrage is stopped by the embrace of the husband, who switches quickly to him.

— He's an adult boy, Yu, and in addition… — omega whispers affectionately, caressing his name to the amusing «Yu», and poking his index finger at his broad chest, playfully drawing the crooked circles. -… tomorrow is Saturday, and we will be home alone. What can you say about this?

Baekhyun hears the voices of his parents while he is trampling at the elevator, but understands perfectly that his walk will benefit everyone. An empty elevator, a half-empty bus, solely for the sake of economy, it’s for sure that he will have to go home by taxi, and at the end of the road there will be a music that will hurt the ears.

To be frank, he doesn’t really like this atmosphere, but sometimes he has to leave the comfort zone, hoping that this won’t cause a catastrophe. This time Baekhyun also hopes until the look caught the familiar couple. One is taller, blond and the other is lower, brown-haired, they are in close embrace at the bar counter, and as a bonus to the kit — the pretty brunette. Exactly then the hope dissapears.

No, it isn’t love, or even sympathy, it’s just… He is definitely in his taste. He is a tall, truly gigantic height, there are broad, strong shoulders that could easily withstand a immodest weight of omega. He is smiling radianly, laughing at Sehuns words, his eyes are squinting funny, and a bag of hair that sticking out in all directions, seems to live it’s own life at every movement. There is something in this guy that could become a reason for starting a relationship under the certain circumstances. Such circumastances as the absence of the teacher Park in his life. They aren’t together and can’t be so even in theory, but this man is deeply in his thoughts, and it’s much worse. The guy just doesn’t have any chance, he can’t dislodge the object of his love, and there is no doubt about it.

— Baekkie? Baekkie! Why are you still there? — Like by instinct, Luhan turns his head slightly to the side, noticing him literally a couple of meters from himself, Byun is frozen and slightly confused. It might think that he is slightly concussed by the volume of the music, but the studying look that directs intently on alpha is hard to not to notice. The elder cuts the distance between them, hugging lightly the friend’s shoulders and whispering in the ear, that the intelligibility is one hundred percent: — I told you, he's in your taste… reminds someone, right?

Luhan doesn’t expect an answer, and Baekhyun wouldn’t answer, because he doesn’t remind him anyone. He is tall, brunette — though not every second, but there are a lot of guys with such a description, and they don’t look like «him». «He» is completely different from the twenty-year-old boys, «he» is a man.

The truth of the coincidences is becoming a little bit more, when omega hears a bassy «hello» in response to an easy nod instead of a greeting. And anyway, his voice that changed and became rough only a couple of years ago can’t be compared with the teacher Park’s timbre. He forced Baekhyun to become wet, tremble, wriggling in convulsions after the orgasm. This little boy will never achieve the same.

— Guys, we'll leave you for a couple of songs, okay? I think you will find something to do… — Luhan winks so obviously that it's embarrassing even for the younger, but he has already disappeared.

It's getting really embarrassing when the silence prolongs for about five minutes at least, as it seems, but in fact, it doesn’t take even a minute. He wants to go home. He wants it so much. But Baekhyun is already a big boy, and he also promised himself and Luhan that he would spend this evening here and try to be nice to a new acquaintance. He looks involuntarily at alpha, though only at his chest. The second time in life, omega feels so small and defenseless, and because of it he flinches and sharply turns face to the bar, where he sees the bartender, who is ready to take an order.

— What will you drink? — The little boy, probably beta, apparently not much older than Byun, smiles politely, and Baekhyun looks with concentration, trying to figure something out, like he had been in such places if not every day before, then at least a couple of times a month, but only his confused look betrays him.

— What do you like? — Alpha comes to the assistance like from nowhere. He stays like an indestructible rock near omega, almost pressing his chest to omega’s back, and speaks in the very ear, like trying to shout down the music, but omega feels by his gut the deep breath. He tries.

He can’t answer him. He doesn’t know what he likes, doesn’t know what he can order. To be honest, he doesn’t have much money for this, and it seems that it’s the right time to change his mind, but a low voice displaces again all thoughts from the young head.

— Whiskey and «Brandied cherry». — He makes an order without asking anything and omega flinches involuntarily because of the realization that his drink is himself in a transparent glass — a brandied cherry. — Don’t you mind? I chose to my taste. But, I think you'll like it, you will feel the same as alphas next to you. — In his voice a smile is heard clearly, even a smug grin and the little boy realizes suddenly that he is blushing.

It sounds too intimate: what alphas feel next to him. And why again one remembers how the teacher Park inhaled deeply his scent, pressing his nose to the neck or nuzzling into a tousled top of the head. Did he feel the same thing that Baekhyun feels now or was it all different?

Alpha smiles almost good-naturedly, increasing finally the saving distance between them and sitting down on one of the high chairs at the counter, very gallantly pushing the same for omega. Omega climbs with much more difficulty, quite awkwardly, even slightly funny, which makes the guy chuckle quietly, and for some reason it again makes him embarrassed even more.

— I’m sorry, what's your name? — Alpha remembers it perfectly, as well as the background check that Lulu in the heat of experience and even Se told him, although the lattest was going to strike him in case of something. But he doesn’t want to offend such a boy, but rather, on the contrary. Omega reminds him of a lost puppy, which should be guarded and walked exclusively under supervision.

— Baekhyun. And what is your name? Sorry, Luhan didn’t say anything about you. — The little boy was a bit embarrassed that he doesn’t know anything about the one with whom he was left alone. He doesn’t feel ok.

— Jaeon, you can call me Jae. — A soft smile touches his lips and a brief silence with a little awkwardness appear that are reduced quickly to a minimum by the bartender, who drops on the counter two completely different glasses.

Sweet, with a thin bitterness liquid is flowing down his throat with a pleasant chill, causing the goosebumps to appear on his neck, leaving behind it cherry, scorching aftertaste. Baekhyun isn’t sure if he has the same taste, and whether the same unusual aftertaste remains, but he can confidently say that there is something in it.There is something special.

— You're not used to be in the such places, are you? — Emptying his glass in one sip and returns it on the counter with a knocking, the alpha bends over the boy, so he doesn’t have to shout over the music.

— Yes… is it so noticeable? — Baekhyun is embarrassed, or even more puzzled. He spent so much time on his image to not to look like simpleton, but it seems it is written on his forehead that he isn’t at all the same as Lulu.

— He doesn’t look like a regular guest. — Jae just nods in response to the puzzled question of the boy, and it isn’t about that an hour earlier, Luhan gave him all the «passwords», almost openly saying: «Look, he's a bum», and, in general, he didn’t lie. The little boy is really sweet. — What did you forget in such a place?

«And really, what did he forget here? » — He wants to ask, but omega only thinks, grabbing the tube of the drink with his lips. He came here because he promised Luhan, promised… to try to change the current situation. Get rid of his hopeless love that he doesn’t really want to get rid of. Baekhyun is used to live with it — with his love, painfully trembling heart, trembling knees because of looking at him, but… But. The last year showed him more than clearly that there is nothing to wait for; he has already received more than he could hope for.

— I… I came to get rid of my unrequited love… — it sounds not so sure, quiet, but alpha hears, and it makes him wonder — such frankness. — I promised Luhan.

— And how is it going with it? — Jae curves an eyebrow with the interest, looking at him like with a mocking, although the interest is much more there. — Did you get rid of it? — The ice tinkles gently in the empty after whiskey glass, it is just to do something with his hands. In the understanding of alpha, it is almost an invitation, if not a well thought out «omega’s pickup», when the young creatures think that they are heroes of love books, and in the end say the stories like this. It’s true and he wants to believe in this story. Though slightly.

— Not so good. — Baekhyun moves indefinitely his shoulders, not daring to tear his eyes from the saturated red liquid in a plump glass on a thin stalk. The light of spotlights and multicolored light bulbs is reflected in the glass by the miniature of northern aurora, and it helps to relax a little bit, distract from the slightly paranoid thoughts. It helps to distract from the extremely annoying memories.

— You know… I could help you, — his voice distracts much better than the eroded rainbow glare and slowly melting ice cubes. Baekhyun is covering with the shivers, nasty and prickly, from the mere understanding that a hoarse voice is heard over his very ear.

It remaines completely unnoticed how alpha puts his glass slightly to the side, as he raise from his chair, standing near the boy as a rock, leaning his palm against the bar, and holds the low back of the bar stool with the second palm — like cutting off all the ways to escape.  
Byun still wants to run, because the omega’s gut that is unaccustomed to such attention flinches. The strong alpha that is near the boy doesn’t contribute to appear the extract.

— I don’t think that… — In fact, he doesn’t think at all. He can’t do this. Whether it is alpha’s charisma, or whether the drink is much more alcoholic than it seemed initially, but the fact remaines a fact.

— Do you like me? — Alpha doesn’t care, actually, about his thoughts. It isn’t in his style — to get so delicate creatures drunk and drag into his bed, now it happens by accident. And the God knows, he won’t certainly get kicked out this boy in the morning.

Baekhyun doesn’t answer. He hears a question, he understands its essence, but he has no words to answer. He doesn’t want to lie to himself, as well as say the truth, because — yes, he liked alpha. The sympathy, mixed with the alcohol — it's nothing. It doesn’t mean anything, if another person lives in your heart. It’s true, alpha doesn’t care about this fact too.

— Stop worrying, I see everything clearly. — He doesn’t wait for an answer, seeing how omega is lost in his own thoughts. The doubt on his face is too bright, like the increased palpitation and the increased odor. This is a simple task and the solution is simple. — Let’s go to my house…

He doesn’t ask and even invite, he rather states the fact when omega sighs amazedly. Baekhyun didn’t exactly count on this, so he collects resolutely the last of his consciousness in a fist to turn to the guy face to face. This doesn’t make the situation better.

— I can’t do this so soon. — He can’t think of anything better, but it is also good — he isn’t lost yet, but he is already close to this. The rest of it should be enough to keep his dignity and get home.

— Don’t worry, baby — Alpha’s lips curves in an almost affectionate grin, and the tips of the finger touch the delicate cheek, forcing the skin to burn, rather because of embarrassment. — I see how you react to my touch, I hear your smell… It says more than your words. — He is saying this like whispering, but Baekhyun hears it clearly even through the echoing bits, like the music is somewhere far away and they are alone in complete silence. — I'm not a maniac and not a pervert, even if I will try to chain you to the bed to not to let you go… Tomorrow afternoon my parents will save you, — he laughs softly, tenderly that is strange with his voice, but still nice.

— Your parents? — Omega swallows hesitantly, remembering involuntarily the dad’s words. He didn’t drink too much, but he is getting wobbly, and he seems to have got into troubles.

— Are you embarrassed that I live with my parents? — It doesn’t look like he worries really about this, it's one more of a regular question to support their semblance of dialogue and help to relax the little boy.

— No, it's just… — Baekhyun doesn’t really bother, even a little consoling, because in case of something he will be saved.

— Then stop thinking, baby, you won’t regret it — Then the conversation is no longer relevant.

Baekhyun doesn’t have time to figure out when he is grabbed by the hand, intertwining easily his fingers in the lock, and pulls through the excitement-stirring crowd. Dexterously avoiding the grasping hands, which, it seems, want to leave omega in a moving crowd, they take him out into the street, where fresh air with a first sigh pushes out a shred of obsession, sobering up. And it’s still not enough to say «No».

— Sit down. — Something solid crashes into the chest, and the boy needs a few seconds to grasp reflexively his fingers and, glancing down, realize that he is holding a helmet.

The motorcycle is here, he needs just to look aside, and there is a question where was he just looking, that he didn’t see this metal horse immediately, this fact makes his hands shaking.

— You drank…- The first fiendish idea during this evening that even Baekhyun is surprised at, turns his inquisitive glance at alpha.

— Only one and a half ounces, there is no taste left. — He aswers, and Baekhyun freezes, trying to remember, if it is much at all, and is it safely to go now with alpha.

This kind of consciousness, even in a drunken state of Jae, doesn’t satisfy alpha, he pulls the helmet out of his hands, sharply, though gently pulling on the little boy’s head, fixing and lowering the faceplate. Baekhyun doesn’t have time even to squeak, as the vision and hearing are cut into almost half, but he sits on the bike almost independently.

No, he doesn’t suddenly start to like it, but just… Why not to relax and have fun? After all, that's why he came here. He promised that he would try to forget teacher Park, and isn‘t it the best way to replace the memories of him with others, more fresh, with another alpha. If his heart refuses to forget a man, at least will his body give up?

Alpha presses from behind, saddling his «horse» and, grabbing the steering wheel, gets finally the small omega captored. It’s a quite reliable captivity, but Baekhyun is still shaken up, and he hasn’t any experience of riding a motorcycle even in theory. He turns from side to side, not knowing where to put his hands, he is slightly embarrassed by their position, because unless he has to sit down behind alpha, hug his torso and hold on as tightly as if trying to invert the liver and the left kidney.

— Is this according to the rules? — Omega says louder, to ensure that the guy will hear him, but alpha catches his hands, laying them on the steering wheel, like telling omega to hold tougher, and after that all something unthinkable begins.

Baekhyun squeaks like a crushed by door kitten, when the motorcycle starts, quickly picking up speed. He shakes no less than the bike, but much more because of fear that forces him to press harder to alpha’s chest, creating the illusion of protection. He doesn’t hear how alpha is laughing quietly behind him; the wind rushes past with a quiet buzz, though the helmet protects the ears from the strong sound. And he screams loudly too, probably frightening the frequent passers-by, and only in the second minute, when the throat gets a little tired, and he gets more used to it, the cries turn into exclamations of admiration.

He even finds the courage to unhook one hand from the steering weel and lift it up, however, for a short time — until the next turn, when a sharp maneuver instills the fear and a little sense of flight. Baekhyun never rode on a motorcycle, and already regrets so much about it. He closes his eyes and there is a feeling that wings have grown behind the back, and he soars somewhere high into the sky. The cold wind hugs the delicate body with the powerful currents, and for the first time he doesn’t feel the gravity of his own thoughts, the responsibility of his own choice and his decisions. He is free to do whatever he wants, and he wants to spread his arms to the sides, screaming how happy he is now and how it’s easy for him, but…

The motorcycle stops, the engine stops immediately, but adrenaline, boiling in the blood of omega, is unlikely to subside so quickly. He puts his foot intuitively aside to feel the ground under his sole and with trembling hands tries to take off his helmet. It works out only with alpha’s help and only now he clearly hears how alpha is laughing behind him, good-naturedly, a little bit purring, like a big cat, and omega can’t withstand. He is really excited because of his sensations so much that the helmet falls to the ground, and thin arms twist around the strong neck of the guy.

Jae didn’t expect such a reaction, but soft lips with a slight cherry flavor still seem to be equivalent to the price of the trip, which the boy liked for sure. The kiss turns out to be somewhat chaotic, hasty, with a distinct taste of fear, admiration and a little alcohol. It is a wonderful cocktail.

— Not here, baby, — alpha whispers to omega's lips, stopping the kiss reluctantly, and then exhales with relief, when he realizes that his words absolutely haven’t brought the created mood down.

The impatient kisses in the elevator; omega, who has looked like an unconfident ice at the beginning, now seems to be a catalyst of excitement, dispersing the boiling blood in the veins of a guy. They are in a hurry, miraculously not starting to undress each other in a small elevator car.

Baekhyun is afraid of losing the feeling that covered him with his head on the way here, and Jae, in fact, is afraid of the same.

Two turns of the key, a quiet creaking of the door. The quiet rustle of clothes and the sounds of wet kisses break the silence in an empty apartment. Even the heavy breathing of the boy can be heard, who almost moans, trying to pull off the T-shirt ineptly. The doors are closed only after the cloth falls on the floor of the hallway, and thank God that now it is the middle of the night — his unique appearance won’t be seen by the neighbors.

Baekhyun has his hands trembling. He isn’t even interested if it’s because of impatience, or this is a residual effect of a motorcycle. Now he cares more about the hot skin under his arms and strong muscles, which strain even harder when he touches them, holding them with the very tips of the fingers. It's not like it was with the teacher, even the sensations of his body are completely different. Everything is different, and he doesn’t want to admit, but it was better then.

Now there is as young guy as omega, and even if he has significantly more experience, he still can’t be compared with a mature man. Jae, nevertheless, turns out to be quite clever, and Baekhyun misses the moment when his shirt slides off the body, falling under his feet, and only drops a surprised exhale. It’s not strange to feel other hands on the hips for him, but when he loses the support under his feet and feels a solid wall with the back, he wants to moan. He didn’t have it yet this way.

Now it becomes too tight. He feels the heat of other skin with his own body, the heartbeat, heavy breathing, which burns his lips between kisses. He likes it and he moves only closer. He's already taught, trained once, he deftly copes with the clasp of the belt, then the button and fly. Jae roars through gritted teeth as a thin palm makes his way into clothes, touching his flesh. This moment is exciting for Baekhyun, he glides sideways along the flesh, involuntarily realizing that yes, he is good, but not as… The heart is shrinking treacherously, literally screaming deep in the chest that this is a mistake, that this guy is not the same, no matter how amazing he is. He just isn't that one.

All the insane sense of freedom and permissiveness disappears. The veil of excitement almost abates, but the excited, inflamed guy in front of him helps to realize that he has gone too far. It is unlikely that he will be able to persuade Jae to stop and don’t continue further. Not now.

A demanding, almost painful kiss on the neck makes him flinch, shutting his eyes, struggling with himself: either to run or succumb. What to do when the mind and heart scream the opposite and absolutely can’t agree. Tears almost come to his eyes because of misunderstanding of himself, ignorance of what he needs to do in order to not to regret later… the salvation comes from where he didn’t expect it.

The moment when the door opens is lost in heavy breathing and the sounds of a kiss, but the switched on light instantly returns the sobriety of the mind to everyone.

Alpha evens sharply, as if from an electric shock, miraculously not dropping Baekhyun to the floor, only looking frightened at the front door. But omega is scared even to open his eyes, he bites his own lips painfully, realizing that now he will be very ashamed.

Jae swallows insecurely, even the fact that he is already a big boy doesn’t allow him to behave like this, especially with his parents.  
The silence, hanging in the hallway, strains, inspires a truly powerful fear, and Baekhyun feels even more naked than he is, even though alpha just took off his shirt. He can’t open his eyes because of pain, almost physical, but he has to, when alpha comes to life and gently lowers him to the floor. The first thing he sees is his own T-shirt under the feet, which he immediately clasps to the chest in an awkward fit to cover. Indeed, he is ashamed, and it gets even worse when the look slowly rises.

The heart misses the hit. One more and more, while it doesn’t seem to freeze in the chest. Baekhyun feels really bad. He feels so bad that he is about to faint.

Long legs, strong body and even stronger shoulders. The body of omega trembles, because he knows this all, knows every fold on the white shirt, knows perfectly ironed, slightly narrowed trousers. Everything, every little thing.

— Daddy… father, I'll explain everything. — The words of the young alpha beat in the gut, causing to drop an amazed sob.

«Father» — this is how he called the greatest passion of Baekhyun’s life. Teacher Park is his father.

The man is standing in the doorway, like the short omega near him. They look almost unimpressed; just the neat eyebrows of elder omega are inquiringly reduced to the bridge of the nose. But the teacher… The man is tense, Baekhyun sees it because of clenched fists, moving veins under the skin that looks really scary, and the look full of hate and contempt is turned towards him. It’s just not clear why.

Tears fall from the corners of the eyes, rolling on the cheeks piteously.

In fact, it hurts. Like a heart was ripped from his chest, pushing inside the answers to all questions instead of it.

— Forgive me… forgive me… — Baekhyun whispers only with his lips softly, not even hoping that he will be heard and not knowing to whom he is apologizing exactly. Like rushing into the flames, jumping from the cliff — he runs out of the apartment, rubbing the shoulder of a man.  
It's so simple. It was simple from the very beginning. He has a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am herr.roysh, author of this story and, as I noticed, not everybody read information mentioned in preface and know that this work is translated. The original language of its is Russian, but at requests of chanbaek shippers I started to translate this work into English. As my knowledge of this language is not enough, I had to use translator's services, but at the moment I can't translate it by myself only.
> 
> Today you've read the 4th chapter of «desperate.», in original version there are 25 uploaded chapters (it is almost 400 pages) and the work is still in process. If you are really interested in it and want to read it further, please, help me with a translation payment.
> 
> The next chapter contains 35,083 symbols and translator takes 1,50$ for 1800 symbols, so the cost of the next chapter is 29,23$. If you have a desire to read this work further, please, help me to collect at least half of this amount in order to give the next chapter to translator.
> 
> My Webmoney number is — Z931961861077.
> 
> If you have a desire and an opportunity to help, but don't know how to do it, you can send me a private message and we will discuss it.


End file.
